Horizon: Where the sky meets the sea
by Nocturngirl
Summary: When violinist Kaioh Michiru returns to Japan and meets F1 racer Tenoh Haruka it's hate at first sight. Can the artist and the playgirl stop arguing long enough to realize they are a perfect match? Slight A/U no senshi.
1. Chapter 1

The aqua haired woman stood with her eyes closed thinking about the sea. Her head was tilted toward her shoulders and her right hand moved gracefully back and forth. The room was silent, as she took them to a world only she knew. Finally after finishing her journey, she placed her violin on the stand.

"That was great Kaioh-san." The producer said. "I could really feel it that time. I think that is all we need for today. You are perfect as usual."

"Thank you, Takahashi-san." She said bowing her head humbly.

"Yes, she always did know how to capture the attention of a room." A very familiar voice said.

Michiru's head snapped up and her eyes met with the owner of the voice. He gave her that easy smile that she once found charming. She took a deep breath to regain her equanimity. She calmly packed up her violin and picked up her case and exited the sound booth.

"Michiru-san, look who's here." Her agent said with badly feigned surprise. He patted the onyx haired gentleman on the back and brought him closer to the seething violinist. "Why don't you the three of us grab something to eat."

"Thank you for the offer Suzuki-san but I have lost my appetite." She answered her agent coldly.

"Michiru-san," Mr. Suzuki said in a warning tone. "Since Seiya-san has come all this way to join us, it would be rude of you to depart. Besides, we have reservations."

Michiru smiled politely. She hated when Suzuki san talked to her in that tone. Michiru looked around the room and could tell that all the engineers were fiddling mindlessly with the sound equipment, much more interested in seeing the latest drama between the former couple unfold. Well, she was not going to disappoint them. And she was not going to succumb to Mr. Suzuki's plans. And the entirely overconfident look on Seiya's face made her want to hit him with her violin. She took another breath.

"Since it is obvious that these arrangements were made between you and Kou-san I am sure I would only be intruding by coming along. I am terribly sorry to disappoint you Suzuki-san but I do have a pressing business to attend to. Good day gentlemen."

"Michi-chan!" Seiya said reaching out and capturing her hand as she began to depart.

"Good day, Kou-san." Michiru said smiling just a little more after seeing the shock at being refused so evident on his face. She turned and exited the studio before he had the chance to recover his senses enough to follow her.

Oh, the nerve of Seiya Kou to just appear at her recording session as though her were invited, Michiru fumed. Well, she thought to herself sourly, I suppose he was invited. Michiru exited the building furious with her agent Mr. Suzuki. The man really thought he was her father sometimes and his meddling in her personal life was getting annoying. After refusing all his suggestions to reconcile with the Three Lights star it seemed he decided to take more drastic measures. He obviously depended on her demure personality and expected her acquiescence. But there was no way she was going to make the mistake of reconciling with the unfaithful Seiya Kou, no matter how good it was for her career.

Oh, she hated men. Well, she hated popular men. She hated the dishonesty and the lies, and the arrogance and the sense of entitlement. Michiru quickly looked back to make certain that Seiya was not behind her after all. At this moment all she needed was one more tiny thing to push her over the edge.

It was official. Michiru Kaioh was in a bad mood.

******************************************************************************

Haruka Tenoh was in a bad mood. Her day just seemed to be going from bad to worse. And to top it all off she was running late. She couldn't be late today of all days. But, considering how her morning and afternoon went, it should be no surprise. Today was turning out to be a series of unfortunate events. It started off with a flat tire. Her agent missed up the dates for a public appearance so she didn't know it was actually next week until she arrived there. Then her meeting with her sponsor ended in an argument. In between all this what was supposed to be a small tryst had called her ten times. And now she was stuck in this crowded Auto parts store signing autographs. She looked at her watch again. Quickly turning to her manager she reminded him that this session was supposed to end a half an hour ago and that she would be leaving. Now. A hushed argument obviously ensued because of course nothing was going to be easy today. She grabbed her things, and the nicely wrapped gift from under the table and immediately departed.

"Damn, what now." Haruka grumbled as her cell phone started ringing. She fished it out of the pocket of her jacket as she answered her phone. "Moshi Moshi." She winced when she heard the voice on the line and unconsciously closed her eyes. She had to remember to change that ring tone so she'd know not to answer. As she rounded the corner to get to her car her hand slammed into something.

"Ahh!" She screamed as her gift flew from her grasp. Haruka lunged forward trying to retrieve it but only succeeded in running into someone and they both nearly toppled to the ground. She cringed as she heard the crash, indicating that her present was no more.

"Damn it!" Haruka screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you." She cursed herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She heard someone answer.

For the first time realizing that she was not alone in this current misfortune Haruka opened her eyes as gasped at what she saw. The woman before her stood in a pastel blue dress and fluttered in the slight breeze. Haruka's eyes surveyed her perfectly curved body. Aquamarine waves fell to her creamy shoulders and brought out her sparking blue eyes. She stood dumbfounded as she stared at the beauty before her.

"G-Gomen." She stammered.

"You fool, why don't you watch where you're going?" The petite woman shouted furiously, snapping Haruka back to the present. The woman dropped to the ground to retrieve her violin case that had fallen to the ground and burst open. "Oh, do you see what you did? Now, I have to get it re-stringed." She continued angrily, as she inspected her instrument.

No longer able to admire her face, the woman's words and the sight of the crumpled present on the ground were enough to remind Haruka of her fury. "You were the one who bumped into me."

"Well, if you hadn't been walking with your eyes closed maybe you would've been able to see where you were going?"

"Well, if you could see that I had my eyes closed, you should've been able to see enough to get out of my way." Haruka argued picking up the now ruined gift. Now, what was she going to give her?

"Why should I have to get out of your way? This is a public street. Maybe you shouldn't have been speeding through like you were on a racetrack."

The woman's interesting choice of words made Haruka start. Then it made Haruka suspicious.

"Is that what this is all about? Are you some crazed fan just trying to get me to take you out or something? Are you trying to get money?"

"What?" The woman said rising to her feet.

"Then what do you want an autograph or something? Look, I've already finished my session, so if you want an autograph or a date you're just going to have to come back tomorrow." Haruka answered. It wasn't the first time a fan tried to think of an interesting way to meet her. Normally it was amusing, sometimes it was annoying, and a few times down right scary. But, with the day she'd been having and the sound of broken pieces from her gift left her no room for any of those reactions. "So what is it?" She asked impatiently.

Haruka saw the look of fury on the aquamarine haired woman's face, and she saw her clenched fist but she didn't realize that the woman meant to use it until it was too late.

"Aww," Haruka groaned holding her eye, where's she'd just been punched.

"You arrogant jerk!" The woman screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you hit me?" Haruka screamed.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I've had just about enough I can take for one day."

With that the strange woman stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Haruka, and several bystanders on the street looking after her with a confused expression.

"You're crazy do you know that?!!" Haruka yelled after her. She grumbled and made her way to her car, setting off and taking her aggressions on the road until she reached her location.

Haruka pulled up to the front of Juban Elementary School in time to see the students pouring out.

"Stupid crazy woman," She grumbled as she walked into the school. She opened the door of the classroom to see the teacher and one lone black haired girl sitting at her desk. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Haruka-papa!" The little girl squealed, her violet eyes lighting up as she ran toward Haruka.

"Hey, hime-chan." She said picking up the little girl and tossing her in the air before settling her on her hip. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great!" Hotaru beamed.

"Hello, Haruka-san." Hotaru's teacher said sauntering over to her with Hotaru's backpack. She seemed almost as happy to see the racer as her pupil.

"Hello, Kaori-san. I hope Hotaru wasn't any trouble."

"Oh, no. She was a perfect angel." She sighed.

Haruka just grinned. Of course she knew her firefly was an angel but somehow she could tell even if Hotaru had been the devil incarnate that the teacher would've given her the same response.

"Ok, firefly, are you ready to go?"

"Hai! Goodbye Ms. Kaori."

"Goodbye, Hotaru-chan. Goodbye Haruka-san."

"Cya." Haruka turned and exited the building.

"Haruka-papa, what happened to your face?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, nothing hime-chan."

"You got into another fight, didn't you?" Hotaru asked giggling.

"One day of school and you know everything, huh?" Haruka replied causing the small child to giggle even more.

"Did you get me my present?" Hotaru asked.

"Present? What present is that?" Haruka replied with feigned ignorance.

"Haruka-papa! You promised. You said if I was a big girl today when you came to get me you would bring me a present." Hotaru reminded her indignantly.

Haruka just laughed at her daughter's pouting face and serious expression. She knew she spoiled Hotaru but if any child deserved it she did. Besides, even with all that she was still an angel, though Haruka had to admit that she was biased. They had spent so much time together with no one but each other these past two years that Hotaru was terrified of spending more than half of her day with strangers and without her Haruka-papa to depend on. Haruka had to practically pry the girl off of her although she was having just as much trouble letting go as her little firefly was. The only thing that saved her from giving in was the appearance of Usagi and Chibi-Usa and her promise to Hotaru. Of course she couldn't fulfill that promise because of a run in with a crazed aqua haired lunatic earlier. She hated breaking a promise to Hotaru and was determined to make it up somehow.

"Well, I did get you a present hime-chan but I had a bit of an accident. But, to make it up to you I'll get you anything you want. So what do you want to celebrate your first day of school?"

"Hmm." Hotaru's face was serious again and Haruka stifled a smile. She could see her five-year-old mind was giving this a lot of thought. Suddenly her face brightened up and she got a mysterious glint to her eyes. "I know!"

"What?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream it is."

"Before dinner?" Hotaru tried.

Haruka looked at the little girl's expectant face and raised eyebrow. "You'll get a nice sugar high firefly, but what am I going to get out of it?"

Hotaru wrapped her arms around her 'papa's' neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You drive a hard bargain hime-chan." Haruka said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of all the arrogant, conceited, rude, people in all of Tokyo." Michiru entered her penthouse apartment and slammed the door. She crossed the room to answer the beeping coming from her answering machine.

"Kaioh-san, this is Suzuki. I am not going to begin to tell you what I think about your little tantrum today but Kou-san came all the way down to the studio just to see you. The least you could do was have a civilized conversation with him," The message began.

"I had a civilized conversation." Michiru grumbled to the answering machine. "I didn't kick him in the pants."

The message continued. "Well, anyway. I know you are doing your best at playing the hermit right now but that is not doing anything for your career. Don't forget that the Yoshiba Records party is tonight. You have to be there. This is not a request. I'll send a car for you at seven."

The message ended and Michiru cursed out loud. She had completely forgotten about the Record Company's party and she knew she had to attend. The head of Yoshiba Records had been courting her and he was throwing some very appealing offers her way in the hopes that she would sign with them. They were the top recording company in Japan. Suzuki was right. She had to go.

Michiru took a quick look at the time. It was already 5:30 so she didn't have time for a swim. She did however have time for a bath and nothing sounded more appealing before she had to smile before industry heads than being able to soak in the warm water for a half an hour.

Michiru stepped out of the tub and realized that she was running late. She always lost track of time when she was in the water. She wrapped herself in a towel and quickly began drying her hair. Forty-five minutes later she was hobbling to the intercom to tell the limo driver that she would be down in fifteen minutes. She stumbled around her apartment trying to find the shoes she had lost on the journey to the door and was downstairs with one minute to spare. Of course that meant she was still fourteen minutes late but hopefully there wouldn't be too much traffic.

"Kaioh-sama, you look lovely." The driver said coming to open the door.

"Arrigato." Michiru answered and she was handed into the sleek black automobile. She sat down and found herself face to face with Seiya Kou. "What are you doing here?" She growled.

"I missed you too." He said smiling. He quickly reached under the seat and pulled out a bouquet of red roses. "You look beautiful."

"And you look like a pathological liar." She answered dryly as she handed the roses back to him.

Michiru sat in silence as she contemplated how she could commit murder and get away with it. When she saw Suzuki he was going to be roasted on a spit.

"Come on Michi-chan." Seiya groaned leaning his head back on the leather seat. "What more do I have to do make you forgive me? Are you going to punish me forever?"

Michiru remained silent.

"Look, I made a mistake okay." Seiya said taking her hands in his. "But, I truly am sorry. I'll never do it again."

"That's what you said the last time."

"Can't we just talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you Seiya Kou. And this is by no means the right time to have this conversation. Any conversation we have now will end in an argument and I am already in a bad enough mood as it is."

"Well, maybe later. Perhaps we can talk on the way home. And maybe I can come in for a few minutes."

Michiru was about to respond to his bold offer when the door of the limo opened. She hadn't even realized they had stopped. The Limo driver helped her out of the car and Michiru Kaioh stepped on the red carpet with her ex Seiya Kou. The press outside of the Tokyo Rose hotel went wild to think that the couple was reunited. Michiru fumed inside though she smiled and took pictures, while Seiya took advantage of the situation by placing his arm around her waist. She quickly walked off, stopping to pose for pictures and sign a few autographs on her way. Seiya seemed hardly bothered and Michiru seethed as he glowed in the light of the reporters and fans. He quickly caught up to her before she stepped into the ballroom. Michiru knew this was staged as well. And the reaction they received when they entered the party was exactly what she knew Seiya and Suzuki had hoped for.

Mr. Yoshiba moved toward them as they entered the room. His pale hair was pulled back away from his face and fell to his shoulders.

"Kaioh-san, you look lovely."

"Thank you Yoshiba-sama."

"Oh, please there is no need to be so formal. Kaioh-san, Seiya-san please allow me to introduce my fiancé Aino Minako." Mr. Yoshiba said as a woman who was ending animated conversation with the couple before them turned to face her.

"Michiru!!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, Minako-chan." Michiru said stunned as the blond haired woman flung herself into her arms. Minako looked the same, save the bow in her hair that she no longer wore. Her blond hair was still splayed out behind her and she wore an orange tight fitting dress. If anyone could pull it off it would be Minako, Michiru thought smiling.

Mr. Yoshiba looked stunned. "You know her?" He asked his fiancé.

"Yes! Oh Kunzite, why didn't you tell me the artist you were talking about was Michiru Kaioh?"

"I am sorry love but I did not know that you were acquainted with Kaioh-san or her work. You are not exactly the classical music kind."

Minako turned to her fiancé with a raised eyebrow. "Are you implying that I am not cultured?"

"I would never dream to suggest such a thing." Her fiancé said with a smirk.

"Hmm, well. Anyhow, you boys can stay here. I am taking Michiru-chan with me so we can catch up." Minako said taking Michiru's arm and dragging her away.

Michiru had never been terribly close to Minako but she took advantage of the opportunity to escape Seiya's presence. It was the first thing that had gone well today.

"So, Michiru-chan. How have you been? I haven't seen you in years? What have you been doing? I have all your albums so I know some of what you have been doing. And since you are here with Seiya Kou I suppose I know a little bit more." She said grinning.

"Oh, no Minako. It's not like that."

"What? You guys aren't back together?"

"No. Absolutely not!" Michiru answered. Realizing the vehemence of her answer she quickly changed the subject. "So how have you been? You are engaged to Yoshiba-san?"

"Yes. Oh, I wish I could've seen you before. I would've invited you to the party. But, that was three months ago so."

"How did you two meet?" Michiru asked. She wanted to spend as much time with Minako as possible. Perhaps Seiya would leave her alone for a while if he thought she was catching up with an old friend.

"Well," Minako began taking two glasses of champagne for them.

Michiru sipped her champagne and smiled knowing this was going to be a long story. She spent most of the evening with Minako and when they were about to leave the feeling of dread fell upon her. She was going to have to go home with Seiya. The four stood talking but the conversation passed around her as she tried to prepare her mind for the ride home.

"Michiru-chan!" Minako screamed, grabbing her arm.

"Gomen." Michiru said.

"I was saying that I have a brilliant idea."

"Uh oh." Kunzite mumbled smirking.

"None of that." Minako scolded him. "I was just thinking. Since, I know the girls are meeting up tonight that I would go and bring you with me."

Michiru looked at the expectant face of the blond, but all she wanted to do was go home and get this horrible day over with. "Well…"

"Oh, please Michiru-chan. I know Usagi-chan would love to see you and Rei-chan and well everybody. We could take Kunzite's driver and he could ride home with Seiya-san."

"Well, actually." Seiya began not wanting his plans to be thwarted.

"That's a great idea." Michiru interjected. She did want to go home and go to bed. But she wanted to be out of Seiya's presence much more. The pros far outweighed the cons with Minako's idea.

******************************************************************************

"Haruka-papa." The little firefly called softly.

Haruka just grumbled in her sleep.

"Haruka-papa." She said again, shaking the sleeping woman this time, but still received a mumbled incoherent response. "Papa!"

"Huh? What? Where?" Haruka said sitting up confused and looking around the dark room.

Hotaru tried to suppress a giggle.

"Huh? Firefly? What's wrong?" Haruka asked looking down at her.

"I had a bad dream." Hotaru answered softly.

"A bad dream? Hmm. Too much ice cream and not enough dinner huh?" She said.

Hotaru just dropped her head guiltily.

"Well, I suppose it's all my fault anyway. You know I was getting really lonely in this huge bed. Do you want to keep me company?" Haruka asked, winking in the dark.

"Hai!" Hotaru answered eagerly as she tried to climb.

Haruka picked her up and placed her under the covers beside her. "So no more bad dreams huh."

"No." Hotaru answered, confident that her papa would scare away anything that tried to harm her. She snuggled up against Haruka's chest and went back to sleep before Haruka could even kiss her forehead.

******************************************************************************

"Hey, guys!" Minako called as she walked toward her friends in the dimly lit lounge.

It was a work night so they were all about to head home, until Minako texted them to stay put.

"Okay, so what's the big surprise?" Rei began. "Not everyone keeps your ridiculous show business hours you know. Some of us have real jobs."

"Yeah, cakes don't bake themselves at five o' clock in the morning." Makato said.

"I do have a real job." Minako contended. "Besides, when you see what I brought or who I brought I am sure I'll be forgiven for keeping you old ladies out past your bedtime."

"Who did you bring?" Ami asked.

"Is it Seiya-san?" Usagi asked.

"Better." Minako answered grinning.

"Guro Inagaki?"

"You'll never guess so I'll show you." She turned around and waved her hand while the other four girls watched on with curiosity and apprehension.

"Michiru-chan!" Usagi screamed, causing everyone in their area of the bar to turn around. Usagi didn't care and jumped up and practically tackled the older girl.

"Usagi-chan." Michiru tried to say with delight, but found she had limited oxygen due to Usagi's anaconda like hug.

"Oh, Michiru-chan! I'm so happy to see you."

"You too Usagi." Michiru replied. She turned to the other girls who had all risen to greet her as well and greeted them all in turn.

The six girls took their seats, and Minako ordered a bottle of Crystal to celebrate their meeting.

"So Michiru, how have been?" Ami asked quietly.

"What have you been doing?" Makato asked in succession.

"Yeah," Usagi chimed in. "The last time we heard about you, you were doing that tour in Europe with the Three Lights."

"Usagiiii!" Rei groaned as the entire table went silent.

"What?" Usagi asked innocently, before realization clicked in her head. "Oh, Michiru-chan. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Usagi-chan." Michiru said waving it off. She knew Usagi was not ill meaning even if she was a little dense.

"Well, after the tour and what happened with Seiya I just took some time off. I spent a lot of time in France just working on my painting before going to America."

"Did you play in America too?" Minako asked in awe.

"My agent wouldn't have it any other way."

"What are American celebrities like?" Usagi asked.

"The same as Japanese celebrities I guess." Miciru answered, then smirked. "Only with a lot more money."

"How long have you been back?" Ami asked.

"Oh, a few months." Michiru looked down in shame after seeing the expression on Ami and Rei's face. Ami looked saddened and Rei just bristled. Everyone at the table became silent as well, seeing what had passed between them.

Of all the girls she was probably the closest to Rei and Ami. Usagi and Minako were sweet though very immature and Makato and her weekly crushes was amusing. But Ami and Rei were more mature. They both had the same kind of focused determination as she did. Michiru never had a great deal of friends. She had a lot of people who admired her. She had a lot of people who envied her. But she never really had any close friends. When Michiru thought about it she was probably closer to these five girls than she ever had been with anyone. And she hadn't talked to them in she couldn't even remember how long.

"I'm sorry." Michiru began. "I know I've been sort of well missing in action these past few years. I never meant to lose contact with you guys but with work and touring and everything, I guess I got so wrapped up in following my dream that I forgot about the people who were there before I got it."

"It happens, no one blames you." Usagi said sweetly.

"And we are glad to have you back." Ami added.

"Thanks." Michiru said softly. "So, what were you guys talking about before I interrupted?"

"We were talking about Ami-chan's engagement party." Usagi answered brightly.

"Oh, when was it?"

"It _is_ this Saturday and you _are_ coming." Minako stated.

"Oh, well."

"Uh uh. None of that." Makato added.

"Please come Michiru-chan." Ami said reaching out and touching her hand. "It would mean a lot to me."

"Of course." Michiru said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own Sailor Moon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru arrived at the restaurant for Ami's engagement party. There was a sign on the door saying that the establishment was closed for a private party. It was an elegant western style restaurant but was decorated with a modern Japanese influence.

"Michiru-chan, I am so glad you came." Ami said smiling, before embracing her.

"Arrigato, Ami-chan." She replied smiling nervously.

Ami turned to the beautiful man with long blond hair that stood beside her. "Zoi, this is Kaioh Michiru an old friend of mine. Michiru, this is my fiancé Fukushiba Zoisite."

Michiru couldn't hold back the smile at seeing Ami's stunning fiancé. Ami did very well, but knowing Ami he was brilliant as well. "Nice to meet you Fukushiba-san." She said bowing.

"I am so excited to finally meet you Kaioh-sama. I was amazed when Ami-chan told me that her sempai in school was _the_ Michiru Kaioh. I am such a huge fan of yours." The blond said excitedly shaking her hand as per his western upbringing. "Oh, and please call me Zoi. Everyone else does."

"All right Zoi-san. But you must call me Michiru." She answered smiling at his enthusiasm.

"It would be my honor." He said remembering he was in Japan and bowing to her.

"Michiru-chan!" Usagi sang walking towards her. She was dragging a tall dark haired man behind her.

"Hello, Usagi-chan." Michiru greeted her.

"Do you remember Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Hai. How are you Mamoru-san?"

"I am well. It is good to see you again, Michiru-san." Mamoru answered.

"You too."

The other girls came to meet her and soon she was introduced to Makato's husband Tomishiba Nephrite, and Rei's boyfriend Hiroshiba Jadeite.

"So Michiru-chan," Usagi began. "What do you think of Mako-chan's restaurant?"

"This is Makato-chan's restaurant?" Michiru asked amazed. "How long has it been open?"

"Less than a year now." Makato answered humbly.

"But, they are doing very well. It's actually how she and Nephrite-san met." Minako informed grinning.

"Are you in the restaurant business too Tomishiba-san?" Michiru looked around the group to see similar expressions of amusement on the other's faces.

"No, my family is in banking? Makato came into the bank to get a business loan and made quite an impression on me." He answered ginning as well.

"What happened?" Michiru asked, seeing Makato's face turn red with embarrassment.

"I might've hit the loan officer after he didn't approve my loan." Makato admitted reluctantly. "But he was very rude and insulting. He didn't even listened to my business plan. But, they called security and that is when Nephrite came in to visit that location."

"I didn't know what was going on." Nephrite said laughing. "But I knew anyone who had that much passion for their business was worth the consideration." He finished smiling as he looked into Makato's eyes.

Michiru tried to smile at the tender moment but somehow she couldn't manage it. Looking around at her younger friends, happy and in love with their partners suddenly made her feel very lonely.

"What's wrong Michiru-chan?" Ami asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." She looked around to the concerned expressions around her. "It was nothing. I just had a bad week, that's all."

"Well, I have the perfect cure for that. Champagne!" Minako sang. "Besides, we need to make a toast to seeing Michiru-chan twice in one week."

"You make a toast to everything." Rei commented.

"That's because life is a banquet. The sooner you learn that the happier you'll be." Minako sang.

"Why don't you ladies excuse us then? I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do." Rei's boyfriend Jadeite said, giving his girlfriend a meaningful look.

"That's a great idea." Ami said too excitedly.

"We're going to get champagne." Minako added.

Michiru tried her best to put on a smile. She knew what her friends were doing and she owed it to them to at least pretend to be happier than she was. They left the men and headed further into the restaurant grabbing some glasses of champagne on the way.

"So, Michiru tell us what's wrong." Usagi said sweetly. "You know we're your friends. We're here to help you."

"Oh, it's nothing really." Michiru answered with a false smile but she could see the girls were not convinced. "Really. I just had a bad week that's all. And, I just broke my violin." She said saying the first thing that came to her mind. "Actually, _I_ didn't break it. It was this idiot that ran into me on the street." She continued.

******************************************************************************

"Haruka-san."

"Hey, Zoi-san. Congratulations." Said Haruka Tenoh as she entered the party. "Where is Ami-chan?"

"Oh, she is with the girls catching up with an old sempai." Zoisite answered.

"Haruka-san!" Nephrite called as he and the other guys came to join them.

"Oi, Neph-san. How are you guys doing?"

"Did you talk to the sponsor?" Kunzite asked.

"Hai, but they're still being small-minded asses." Haruka answered.

"You know if you need a lawyer." Jadeite said.

"Don't worry you'll be the first one I call, Jade-san." Haruka answered grinning as she surveyed the party. Her eyes fell on the perfectly curved figure in a marine colored form-fitting dress. Her beck was toward Haruka and her aqua colored waves fell just below her shoulders. "Wow! Who is that?" Haruka asked softly, her eyes still taking inventory of the stranger.

"I knew it!" Nephrite said laughing, as all the men had followed Haruka's line of sight. "Trust me if you are this impressed with the back of her just wait until you see her from the front."

"I knew as soon as you saw her you'd be in love." Jadeite said grinning.

"Michiru-san has always had that effect on everyone." Mamoru said.

"That my friend is the famous Kaioh Michiru." Nephrite said moving closer to Haruka.

"Famous? What does she do?"

"You don't know Kaioh-sama?" Zoisite asked appalled.

"Can't say that I do." Haruka shrugged. "But the name does sound familiar."

"Well, she is a world renowned classical musician and it should sound familiar because she went to school with the girls." Jadeite answered. "I don't know how you could've gone to school with her and not remember her Haruka-san."

"Somehow, I think we didn't exactly run in the same circle." Haruka said grinning. "She looks a bit like a princess. Still, if she knows the kittens…" Haruka mused.

"So what do you think?" Nephrite asked mischievously.

"I think I need to make up for lost time and get to know Kaioh-san a little better." Haruka said grinning. "After all, any friend of the girls and all that."

"Listen Haruka-san," Kunzite said protectively. "Kaioh-san just returned to Japan recently after a bad breakup with Three Lights, Kou Seiya."

"Who?" Haruka asked.

"Don't you listen to music?" Kunzite snapped annoyed.

"Not the stuff you produce." Haruka jabbed, liking to see the usually collected man off his guard.

"Anyway, I just signed her to a new deal so I don't want you charming her and taking advantage of her situation."

"I would never take advantage of someone." Haruka said offended. "As for the charm, well you can't help who you are." She ended grinning.

Haruka and the guys began to make their way over to the ladies. Unfortunately before they crossed the room they saw Rei exit into the patio soon followed by Michiru.

"Haruka-kun!" Usagi called excitedly as the gentlemen joined the group.

"Hey odango." She said before greeting the other girls. She went over to Ami and took her hand in hers. "Best wishes Ami-chan but are you sure you'll be happy with Zoi-san? After all you never gave me a chance." She said before kissing her hand and moving closer.

"Oh, stop it Haruka-san." Ami said blushing.

"Well, if you insist on breaking my heart. I guess there's nothing I can do."

"Haruka-san, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Minako asked.

"Why? Don't they make me look attractive?" Haruka said turning to her and smiling.

"Hai! Hai!" Minako and Usagi said nodding their heads.

"Hump! She probably has a black eye or something." Makato said grinning as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You'd know fighter-kitten." Haruka replied causing Makato to blush from embarrassment. "But, if it makes any difference, it wasn't my fault this time. I ran into some crazy lady the other day."

******************************************************************************

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Michiru asked stepping out into the garden. It was April, so it was still cool and therefore most of the partygoers were inside.

"Well, you obviously can get by without talking to me for long periods of time so why should it bother you now?" Rei answered not turning around.

"Kami, Rei stop being such a bitch and so self-righteous already." Michiru yelled. "How many times do you want me to say it? I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that I didn't call you. I'm sorry that my so-called boyfriend cheated on me—again! I'm sorry that I was so broken up and embarrassed about being lied to and made a fool of in the papers that all I could do was hide and that while my boyfriend was spending his time with his new flavor of the month I was spending my time alone."

"Well, maybe if you weren't a disillusioned idiot who always decides that she has to do everything by herself you wouldn't have had to spend your time alone." Rei yelled whipping around to face her. "Maybe if you had a little faith in your so-called friends we would've been able to help you through it."

Michiru gave a soft laugh. "Maybe it would've been good to have you around to yell and me and tell me to get over it."

"I didn't want to be there just to yell at you. You're my friend Michiru-chan. I care about you. I would've been there for you. Whether it was to yell at you to get over it, or to help you finish a pint of ice cream of even to be there to hold you while you cried. I would've been there. But, you didn't give me the chance. You never called and you never returned any of mine. I was really worried about you." Rei ended softly.

"Gomenasai. You're right." Michiru conceded admonished. "I just couldn't. You know me."

"Hai! Untouchable Michiru. Ever the loner."

"And now I'm just lone-_ly_." Michiru said self-deprecatingly. "It's so pathetic. I feel like such a fool."

"Don't." Rei said seriously. "Seiya's the fool. Any man—any person who doesn't realize what an amazing person you are and how lucky they are to be with you is the fool and doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks." Michiru said softly.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Rei said smiling.

"So, does that mean you are talking to me now." Michiru said grinning.

"The jury's still out." Rei said.

"Hmm, you are dating a lawyer." Michiru said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Rei said laughing as she grabbed Michiru's arm. "Come on let's go inside. I'm sure Mina-chan will toast our return. She makes a toast to everything else."

******************************************************************************

"And then she just hit me!" Haruka finished causing a huge eruption of laughter.

The entire group of friends was practically in tears as Haruka regaled them with the story about how she got her black eye. Ever a good storyteller, she did the set up and even went as far as imitating the crazy woman who was the cause of her injury.

"Oh, Haru-kun I can't believe how these things happen to you." Usagi said wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's not my fault odango." Haruka said.

"And you talk about me." Makato jabbed.

"Hey, I wasn't the violent one this time." Haruka said raising her hands before her.

"So do you think it was really a fan?" Ami asked.

"I have no idea." Haruka answerd. "All I know is that she needs to be committed." She turned around to order another drink from the bar.

"Oh, Rei-chan, Michiru-chan!" Usagi called waving over Haruka's shoulder to the girls who entered from the patio behind her. "Oh Haruka-kun you have to meet our friend."

Haruka turned back around excited to meet the woman with the amazing figure that she had seen earlier. "You!"

"You!" Michiru screamed pointing at her.

"You guys know each other?" Usagi asked confused.

"Do you remember each other from school?" Ami asked.

"That's the woman who hit me." Haruka said.

"That's the guy who broke my violin." Michiru said at the same time.

"You were the one that crashed into me." Haruka argued.

"You were the one walking with your eyes closed." Michiru countered.

"You're the crazy lady?" Makato said turning to Michiru with an amused expression.

"You're the idiot?" Rei said turning to Haruka laughing.

"Well, so much for your charms Haruka-san." Jadeite said grinning.

"Shut up Jade!" Haruka snapped at her friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kaioh Michiru this is Tenoh Haruka." Kunzite said grinning at Haruka like a Cheshire cat.

"Tenoh Haruka?" Michiru said knowing the name sounded familiar. "The racer?"

"Ha! See you _do_ know who I am." Haruka exclaimed pointing her finger at her. "And you pretended like you weren't a fan."

"I am not a fan!" Michiru argued. She was even more annoyed to discover that she knew the name because Seiya was in fact a fan. "What is so amazing about being able to drive in circles?"

"Drive in circles?" Haruka choked offended. "Well, what's so amazing about being able to play music that no one with taste listens to?"

"Oh, because racecar drivers are known for their sophisticated tastes." Michiru said dryly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think I was pretty clear, but do you need me to dumb it down for you?"

"Look, princess-"

"Princess?!!" Michiru interrupted after the insulting tone and the two continued to argue.

The rest of the group either looked on in silent amazement or tried to find a way to cease the argument. Minako's eyes however were going back and forth as the couple argued and the grin on her face became more pronounced.

"I have a brilliant idea." Minako said to her fiancé.

"Uh oh." Kunzite replied.

"Stop saying that!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Review and let me know. I haven't written the next chapter yet but I promise you it is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor Moon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka ran down the steps dressed only in her tuxedo pants and shirt. "Hime-chan, they're here." She called as she reached the front door. She opened the door to greet her parents. "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa, Haruka-chan." Her mother said reaching on her toes giving her a hug. "You look so handsome."

"Arigatoux Okaa-san." Haruka turned to her father and bowed. "Otou-sama, I hope you are well."

"Hmph." Hiroshi Tenoh grumbled entering the house. "I see you are still dressing like a man. I had hoped you would outgrow this phase or whatever it is but it seems that you are determined to send me to an early grave. Have you given any thought to what I said to you?" He asked as he took a seat in the living room.

"Now, Hiroshi don't start." Her mother interrupted. "Don't worry dear you know how he gets. You know that he loves you." She said softly as she rubbed Haruka's back.

"Hai." Haruka answered softly. She knew her father loved her. Of that she had no doubt. But, she also knew that her father disapproved of what he called her lifestyle. He disapproved of her choice of career, saying that if she was so determined to be like a man then it was her responsibility to take over the family business. She shouldn't be frittering away her time playing with cars.

"Ojiisan! Obaasan!" Hotaru called excitedly as she ran into the room.

"Oh, there's my hime-chan." Tenoh-sama said plucking the girl off her feet and placing her on his lap. "I heard you started school. I suppose this means you are a big girl now?" He teased winking at his granddaughter, much in the way his daughter did.

"Hai, Ojiisan!" Hotaru answered excitedly.

Haruka watched the interaction between her father and her daughter in her usual awe. Her father always lost his cold exterior when it came to Hotaru. It seemed that Hotaru was the only thing that her father didn't disapprove of, though it was not always that way. Haruka's father was very against Haruka raising the child, especially considering who the child was. He was especially annoyed to hear little Hotaru call Haruka 'papa'. They did not talk for months. It was not until Hotaru got sick, and Haruka desperate and not knowing what to do called her parents. Her mother wasn't yet home and grumbling Haruka's father made her way to the house by the sea. It took only one look at Hotaru's angelic face and large violet eyes to melt the elder Tenoh's heart. Since then he has been wrapped around the little girls finger. Although a part of her was resentful, Haruka liked to see her father like this. It reminded her of what he was like when she was a little girl. It was the days when he all he represented was warmth and protection.

"Hotaru-chan what are you eating? Air?" Haruka's mother said after giving her granddaughter a hug. "Haruka she is far too skinny. Are you feeding her at all?"

"Hai. I'm not starving her I promise." Haruka said grinning. Her mother said the same thing every time she saw them.

"Well, Obaasan is going to make you all your favorites this weekend to see if we can't get some meat on your bones." She said to Hotaru. "Now, run upstairs to make sure you didn't forget anything."

Hotaru followed her grandmother's orders and bounded upstairs to get her stuffed animal and her blanket. Her bags were already packed and placed in the foyer.

"Thanks for taking her on such short notice." Haruka said to her parents. "I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience, but the babysitter had to cancel." When Keiko, Hotaru's babysitter called to say she couldn't make it, Haruka had considered calling Tsukino-san since Usagi's parents were already taking care of Chibi-Usa. But, she decided to give her parents a try first. Besides, if they found out that she went outside the family for help first it would too great a headache.

"It's never an inconvenience to see our little Hotaru." Her mother answered. "And this way we get to have her for the entire weekend. You know it wouldn't kill you to come by more often."

"I'm ready!" Hotaru yelled running back down the stairs. She ran to Haruka who took the little girl in her arms. "Are you going to be okay without me papa?"

"I don't know hime-chan, but I'll be a big girl like you and try my best." Haruka said winking.

"I can leave Koneko with you if you want." Hotaru offered, holding out the stuffed cat that looked a lot like Luna. The only difference was that this cat had a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Arigato hime-chan, but Koneko might get lonely without you." Haruka said. She was going to tease Hotaru by accepting the toy after seeing the look of reluctance in her violet eyes. "Now you be a good girl and don't give grandparents too much trouble." She said before kissing her cheek and placing her back on her feet. Hotaru ran ahead and took her Ojiisan's hand.

"Bye, Haruka." Her mother said kissing her cheek. "I will cook a nice big dinner for when you come to pick her up on Sunday. You are _both_ too skinny."

"Hai, Okaa-chan." Haruka answered playfully.

Since her father had already taken Hotaru to the car, and was out of earshot, Haruka's mother turned around and continued. "I know what you're thinking. I say that every time I see you. Perhaps if you found a nice girl to take care of you and Hotaru I wouldn't have so much to complain about. You know it's high time you settled down."

"Okaa-san!" Haruka complained, causing her mother to laugh and kiss her again.

Haruka watched her parents depart, with Hotaru in the back of their silver Benz. Looking at the time she quickly ran upstairs to finish getting dressed.

******************************************************************************

Michiru entered the mansion of Yoshiba Records owner, Kunzite Yoshiba. The mansion was set high in the hills overlooking the water.

"Michiru-chan, you look beautiful." Minako said smiling gleefully, before embracing her former sempai.

"Arigato, Mina-chan. So do you."

"I try." Minako said grinning. "But, tonight is not about me. It is about you. I would not be surprised if tonight becomes one you will always remember." She said knowingly.

"Why is it that I think you are up to something? Another one of your schemes?" Michiru asked.

"Why, Michiru-chan I do not know what you mean." Minako said grinning even more. "Come, let us go inside and find everyone."

The group all greeted Michiru warmly. Everyone was there save Mamoru and Ami who both had shifts at the hospital. Ami was still an intern, while Mamoru received a page about one of his patients.

"I hope you don't mind that I came even though Ami couldn't make it." Zoisite said to Michiru, the stars still in his eyes at the idea of interacting with his favorite musician. "But, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to hear you in person."

"I am honored Zoisite-san." Michiru said smiling.

"Ah, Zoi. Zoi." He reminded her.

"Gomen. Zoi-san. And please tell Ami-chan that I am sorry that she could not make it."

"Minako, who are you looking for?" Rei asked, annoyed at the blond whose head was bobbing back and forth as she surveyed the room.

"I am looking for Haruka-san."

"You mean that racer friend of yours?" Michiru asked in shock. "You invited him here?"

"Well, yes but that's only because I think you guys would get along really well if you got to know each other. You have a lot in common." Minako tried.

"Somehow I doubt that." Michiru answered.

"Kaioh-san, before you play for us I would like to introduce you to a few people." Kunzite said joining them. "If you don't mind." He said extending his hand for her.

Michiru took his hand and allowed him to lead her away. Silently cursing Minako, she hoped that Tenoh-san didn't make it after all. Knowing him, she thought, he probably got caught up with one of his many adoring fans. The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with him all night.

"Minako, just what do you think you are doing?" Rei asked, pulling the blond away from her search of the room.

"I'm looking for Haruka-kun." Minako answered dsfsd.

"I mean why did you invite Haruka-kun when it is obvious that she and Michiru-chan hate each other?"

"Hate each other?" Minako asked surprised. "What makes you think they hate each other?"

"Probably the fact that they can't be in a room together without arguing." Makato answered.

"But, don't you see? That is how I know they would be perfect together. All that arguing must come from somewhere. It is the passion of unfulfilled love." Minako sighed breathlessly, clasping her hands before her chest.

"You really think life is like the movies don't you?" Rei said dropping her head and sighing.

"Aren't we forgetting one really important thing?" Usagi asked.

"What?" Minako asked.

Usagi looked around at the guys and then stepped back signaling for the girls to follow her. When they were a safe enough distance away from the men Usagi leaned forward. "I mean aren't you forgetting the fact that you don't even know if Michiru is like that." She whispered.

"Like what?" Minako asked still confused.

"I think what Usagi means is, all of your plans are for nothing if Michiru isn't like you know like Haruka." Makato tried.

"But, that's why they are perfect together. Opposites makes the hard grow fonder." Minako said matter-of-factly.

"You dumb blond." Rei yelled. "They mean you don't know if Michiru likes girls."

"Ohh," Minako said realization finally dawning on her. "I hadn't thought of that. But, I am the goddess of love so I know I'm not wrong about this. I can't be."

"Just because you played Venus in a school play does not make you the goddess of love." Rei argued. "When are you going to stop calling yourself that already?"

"Anyhow, the important thing is that if Michiru isn't like that none of that will matter." Makato said.

"And when you think of how much they hate each other that has to be the problem." Usagi surmised.

"That's not the problem." Rei answered automatically.

"Well, then—what? How do you know?" Makato asked.

"What do you mean that's not the problem?" Usagi asked.

"I mean the problem is not whether Michiru likes girls okay." Rei answered.

"Which leads us back to how do you know?" Makato said.

"I-I just do!" Rei said before turning beet red.

"Oh, kami-sama Rei. You and Michiru?" Minako said amazed.

"It wasn't like that. I mean not really. We kissed that was all?"

"Well Usagi and I have kissed before playing truth or dare. That doesn't mean anything." Minako answered.

"It wasn't that kind of kiss. And…" Rei continued.

"And what?" Usagi asked eagerly.

"What else did you do?" Makato asked grinning.

"Nothing!! I just know that she's dated girls before. Remember Elsa Gray?" Rei asked.

"The track star?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, well she and Michiru dated when they were in school together."

"Wow!" Makato and Usagi whispered in unison.

"You see then it's perfect!" Minako exclaimed. "The goddess of love is never wrong."

******************************************************************************

"Haruka-san!" Usagi called waving the tall blond over to the group.

"Hey, kittens."

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling my wife kitten?" Nephrite said with false indignation.

"I hate to break it to you Neph-san but she was my kitten before she was your wife." Haruka joked back.

"You are just in time." Minako said.

"Just in time for what?" Haruka asked.

"Nothing." Minako sang grinning. "You look very attractive tonight too. That's very good."

"Arigato, but why do I get the feeling you are up to something."

"Because, she always is." Rei added.

"Haruka-san. I am surprised to see you here." Jadeite said.

"I was told that I couldn't miss it." Haruka answered looking at Minako. "What is this party for anyway?"

"You'll see." Minako said.

The room became quiet as Kunzite stepped onto the stage. "Konbanwa, everyone. Thank you all for attending this exclusive event to welcome the newest addition to the Yoshiba Records family. Now, as much as I am sure you all enjoy hearing me talk please join me in welcoming the lady of the evening, Kaioh Michiru."

The room rang out with applause as Michiru stepped onto the stage. Minako watched with interested to see Haruka's reaction, and she was not disappointed.

Haruka stood stunned once again by the beauty and elegance that was Michiru Kaioh. The musician stepped onto the stage dressed in a long figure hugging dress of ice blue satin. It had a halter neck and two daring slits on either side. Her aqua hair was twisted into an updo with tendrils that wisped against her face and neck. She leaned down to retrieve her violin, her hands in white elbow length gloves. As she turned, Haruka caught a glimpse of her back. Michiru was bare to her waist except for the corset styled ribbons that crossed each other. Haruka bit her lip to prevent the noise that nearly escaped her in seeing the sea goddess in all her splendor. There was nothing she could do but admire her.

"So, Haruka-kun, what do you think?" Minako said accurately reading the expression on Haruka's face.

"Uh, um she's okay." Haruka lied and even she knew it wasn't convincing. Haruka's problem only became worse when Michiru began to play. She hardly ever listened to music. She appreciated the classics but most of the music she listened to was Rock and Rap. She liked music that was loud enough to be heard while driving fast in a convertible with the top down. She played the piano expertly thanks to years of training. Her mother insisted that her children be cultured and have an artistic outlet. Hearing Michiru play opened another world to her. She thought of the screaming woman who struck her and realized that there was much more to Kaioh Michiru that she had seen. Her music was so deep and evoking. There was no way she could produce such a sound unless there was true beauty in her character. It made Haruka wonder what happened to make her so disagreeable when they first met.

"Oh, Haruka-san." Kunzite said snapping her out of her reverie.

"How are you Kunzite-san?" Haruka said absently, her eyes never leaving the beauty on stage.

"Doesn't Michiru-chan look beautiful?" Minako asked, as she slid beside Haruka.

"Hmm." The tall blond answered.

"I love to hear her play." Minako continued. "I've always said the only thing better than listening to her play is watching her play."

"Hmm." Haruka replied absently not noticing the smile playing at her lips. She looked to the group of friends and saw that they were all absorbed in watching her watch Michiru. "Hey, what are you trying to do kitten?" She asked turning to Minako, who looked far too pleased with herself. Just because she liked looking at the aqua haired beauty doesn't mean there is anything to it. There are a lot of people she liked looking at. And just because the musician had managed to usurp her attention with her song did not mean that she owed her any more notice or reconsideration.

"I'm not trying to do anything." Minako defended too quickly. She held her hands up in surrender but was unable to keep the smile from her face. "I was just saying—Oh, crap. Kunz, what is he doing here?"

"Huh?" Kunzite said looking up.

"Look!" Minako ordered, pointing at the door and the onyx haired Three Lights star who just entered the room with a woman with long red hair. "Why is he here?"

"I invited him." Kunzite answered unemotionally.

"You invited him? Why? How could you invite him to Michiru's party?" Minako asked furious.

"It is not as though I had much of a choice. All of the artists on the label are invited." Kunzite explained. "Three Lights are one of my top selling groups. I had to invite him."

"What did I miss here? What's the big deal about this guy?" Haruka asked.

"That is Kaioh-san's ex." Jadeite informed.

"Really? _That's_ her type?" Haruka sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought she'd have better taste than that. He looks like such a loser."

"He is. Anyone who'd cheat on someone like Kaioh-sama-"

"What he cheated on her? That's what happened?" Haruka interrupted Zoisite.

"What rock do you live under Haruka-san?" Zoisite asked. "It was in all the papers. There were pictures of him with some woman who apparently was Kaioh-sama's personal assistant or something."

Michiru had finished playing and made her way off the stage.

"Oh, no." Usagi gasped.

The group watched as Seiya walked to Michiru, with his red head on his arm.

"That jerk! How dare he come here with another woman?" Rei fumed.

"So, he came to Kaioh-san's party with another woman?" Haruka asked amazed at his nerve.

"It's not just any other woman. It is the same woman." Zoisite said in shock.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked, concerned.

"I've got a few ideas." Makato growled, closing her fist.

"Easy, tiger." Nephrite said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Exactly, the last thing Kaioh-san needs right now is a scene." Kunzite said. "We have to let her handle Seiya her own way."

"Well, considering that is her second glass of champagne, I'd say it's not going well." Rei said observing her normally abstinent friend drinking.

"Wait a minute." Haruka began softly as the wheels began to turn in her head. "Three Lights? Seiya? Wasn't that the name of that little pop group that went to our school for a few months?" She asked hoping she was wrong.

"Hai, that's them." Minako answered grimly remembering how much they idolized him back then.

"You mean that jerk who spent the whole time flirting with odango when Mamoru-san was in America?" Haruka asked furiously.

"Hai." Minako answered.

Haruka looked back at Michiru. Several times she looked as though she was trying to depart but Seiya just would not let her go. He must really be enjoying this the blond woman fumed. After remembering how he was throwing himself at Usagi, Haruka wanted nothing more than to go up the arrogant jerk and plant her fist in his face. Then she saw Michiru's face, or rather Michiru's eyes. She looked like she was being tortured. This must be awful for her Haruka thought suddenly. Though the aqua haired woman smiled and behaved with the grace of royalty, it did not take much for Haruka to realize how much this must hurt. How could that bastard take such pleasure in giving her pain? It was so obvious that his actions were deliberate that it made the racer even more furious.

"Excuse me." Haruka said to the group. "I'll be back."

"Haruka-san where are you going?" Rei asked, seeing the dark cloud on her face.

"I've got some unfinished business to take care of." She answered shortly.

"Haruka-san," Kunzite began.

"Don't worry I won't cause a scene." Haruka answered as she walked away from the group. She began heading in the direction of Michiru and Seiya. She had no idea what she was going to do, aside from 'not cause a scene'. What Haruka did know was that she was going wipe that smile off that twit Seiya's face once and for all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry that there was no Haruka/Michiru interaction in this chapter but with the other stuff that happens it made this chapter way too long. The good news is that the next chapter is pretty much done and I promise you lot's of action so look out for it soon. Hope you liked this one. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

As I said before, I do not own Sailor Moon. Please be aware: this chapter contains some sensitive issues and is rated T+ for sexual content and violence and lauguage.

******************************************************************************

Michiru stood in a forced conversation with Seiya and her former assistant Umeko. Umeko was going on about how good it was that she held no hard feelings and how much fun she had with Seiya as they toured Europe. Seiya just looked on with a mischievous smile on his face. Michiru wanted to say something to shut the girl up. She wanted to ask her if she was busy developing pictures from their trip while Seiya was staking her last week. But, that is exactly what the Three Lights star wanted. Michiru knew why Seiya brought another woman here. It was his way of showing her that if he wanted to be with someone else he could. It was his way of saying that she had a time limit to forgive him. Michiru did not want to give him the satisfaction of making a comment that he would construe as her fighting over him. Still, she was stuck here feeling like an idiot as he paraded his conquest before her. Kami-sama, she prayed silently. Help me.

"I'm sorry I'm late hime."

Michiru felt someone's arm slip around her waist and felt the kiss on her cheek. She looked up and almost screamed to see Tenoh Haruka of all people standing beside her. She opened her mouth to speak but was in too much shock to form coherent words.

"Oh, don't be too mad at me hime-chi," Haruka cooed before Michiru could respond. "I promise I'll make it up to you." The tall blond said with a wink. She turned to the couple before her. "Thank you for keeping my girl company."

"Uh, excuse us for a minute." Michiru said to the pair before dragging the blond away with her. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I thought I was helping you out?" Haruka answered.

"And, who said I needed your help." Michiru said offended as she grabbed another glass from the tray of the waiter that passed them.

"I'd say that third glass of champagne is reason enough. But if you don't want my help I could leave you to get back to your friends." Haruka said indifferently.

"Is everything okay?" Seiya asked moving closer to them.

Michiru looked from Seiya to Haruka and back again. This is not what I meant when I asked for help, she thought to herself.

"You guys look like you're having trouble." Seiya said when Michiru didn't respond.

It was then Michiru noticed the look on Seiya's face. It was a look of sheer displeasure though he tried to mask it in a friendly façade. Oh, she realized. Seiya doesn't like this. As much as she didn't want the Three Lights star back she couldn't resist a little payback for all he'd made her go through. It just seemed that she would have to suffer through Tenoh Haruka to exact her revenge. Haruka was apparently the lesser of the two evils.

"No, no trouble. Not for you." Michiru said sweetly. She turned to Haruka with mischief sparking in her eyes. "You on the other hand are in big trouble. You are going to get it later."

"Really," Haruka smiled and slipped her arm around Michiru's waist again. "I hope a spanking is involved."

Michiru choked in her champagne. "Yamate!" Michiru ordered waving her hand and lightly slapping Haruka on the chest. Haruka tried to capture Michiru's hand but did not catch it until it was too late. Michiru gasped after she felt the softness of Haruka's chest. She realized that Tenoh Haruka, who her friends all called Haruka-kun should really be Haruka-_chan_. Her eyes opened wide and met with Haruka's who had the same expression of surprise on her face. Stunned by her discovery Michiru laughed out loud. She looked back to the tall blonde who was staring at her, eyebrow raised, obviously waiting on some kind of judgment from her. Michiru just gave her a conspirator's smile. She could see the intrigued expression on Haruka's face as the tall blonde grinned at her easy acceptance.

"So Michiru-chan, who's your friend." Seiya asked, annoyed at being ignored as the couple stared into each other's eyes.

"Gomen." Haruka said smiling. Her eyes shone with something akin to admiration as she stole a glance at Michiru. She lightly stroked a strand of hair away from Michiru's neck. "You see what you do to me hime-chi? As soon as I am in your presence I forget that anyone else is in the room."

Michiru stood, lips slightly parted as her body shivered and her heart sped up from the wind chaser's touch. That was… unexpected, she thought. Perhaps, she should cut back on the champagne after all.

"Tenoh Haruka." Haruka said turning away from Michiru and extending her hand to the redhead.

"Sato Umeko." The young woman said.

Haruka kissed her hand causing her to blush at the gesture.

"Tenoh? Like the F1 racer?" Seiya said amazed.

"Oh, are you a fan? If you're not don't tell me. I prefer meeting my fans." Haruka joked turning to her dark haired nemesis.

Michiru laughed again, remembering how much time Seiya use to spend admiring the racer.

"Kou Seiya." He said confidently.

"And what do you do Kou-san?" Haruka asked.

Michiru smiled internally to see the look of chagrin on Seiya's face at not being immediately recognized. Seiya loved the recognition his fame afforded him. He thrived on it. He lived for it. She knew Haruka was playing a role as well and thought that maybe the right man for the job was a woman after all.

"I'm from the Three Lights." Seiya answered.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Haruka said. "Is that a movie?"

Seiya choked on his drink. "No, it's a pop band." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Gomen Kou-san. I don't really listen to much music. And I'm very selective when I do. No offense." Haruka said almost as if she meant it.

"So if Tenoh-san is not a fan of music, how did you two meet?" Seiya demanded.

"Oh, it's not that interesting a story." Michiru tried.

"No, I'd love to hear this." Seiya pressed. He quickly finished his drink and ordered another from a nearby waiter.

"Well, hime-chi's right. I suppose how we met isn't that interesting to anyone else. We just sort of bumped into each other." Haruka said winking at Michiru causing the sea goddess to laugh again. "It turned out we had mutual friends. All things considered I think it was fate that brought us together."

"You guys look so happy together." Umeko sighed. "And very close too if you aren't using honorifics."

"Yeah. This is the first I'm hearing about you. Just how long have you two been together?" Seiya asked not satisfied with his answers so far.

Haruka turned to Michiru and tilted the shorter woman's chin toward her and looked deep into her eyes. "Not long enough." She said softly. "But, I'm working on it."

"That is so lovely." Umeko sighed again.

Seiya just ordered another drink.

Michiru was still looking into Haruka's eyes, stunned for a few moments by the blonde woman's ability to appear sincere even to her. She mentally shook herself out of it. This was just a game. This was just an act. But sometimes when Haruka talked, she forgot that. It was funny, because Haruka wasn't being elaborate or making up grand stories about their meeting. Everything she had said was the truth. But, she talked as though they were really together. And where did Haruka come up with calling her hime-chi. No one had ever given her that nickname before…aside from her father. It was a play on the word Princess and her name Michiru. It was strange that this person managed to come up with her childhood nickname. She hadn't heard that name in so long that it brought unexpected emotions to the surface. And, Michiru supposed, it was kind of sweet that Haruka came to her rescue the way she did. And, Haruka's hand as it absently stroked the bare skin on the small of her back felt surprisingly arousing. But, Michiru told herself, it was probably because of the champagne.

******************************************************************************

Haruka stood with Michiru, Seiya and Umeko. Seiya was doing his best to get to the bottom of the mystery of Haruka and Michiru's relationship.

"Well, Michiru-san, I suppose you have gotten over the breakup then?" Umeko said too sweetly. "I am so glad to see that you are happy now. Now we can all be friends."

"Excuse me, I have to freshen up." Michiru said to the group, finishing her third glass of champagne. She quickly left the threesome before Umeko could suggest that they go together.

Haruka turned back to Umeko, trying to hide the ire in her eyes.

"So Tenoh-san I'm sure you heard about Michiru-chan's last relationship right?" Seiya said eager to have something to taunt Haruka with.

"Hai, I did." Haruka answered as she watched Michiru depart. "I don't know who the guy is though because as you know I don't follow all that. But, I wish I could meet who this idiot was." Haruka could see peripherally the expression of contempt on Seiya's face that he quickly tried to hide. She turned back to the couple and decided she needed to put them in their place. "I mean look at her. And you've known Michiru longer than I have I assume Kou-san. But, what kind of imbecile would cheat on a woman like Michiru? She is utter perfection. Whoever he is I am sure he is kicking himself now. He has to know that there is no way he could find another woman to equal her in beauty, grace, elegance and sophistication. The fool is probably stuck with the woman he was unfaithful with, all the while knowing that she will never compare, I mean she couldn't even dream to be the equal of what he had. But, I am grateful for him though. His loss is my gain. If wasn't for his idiocy I might not have met my Michiru." Haruka finished. She struggled not to laugh out loud at the sunken expression on Umeko's face and the look of pure fury on Seiya's face. "Will you two excuse me? I see a friend of mine I need to speak with." She quickly left the couple, laughing as she walked away.

"Well, you seem quite pleased with yourself." Nephrite said as Haruka joined the group.

"I couldn't stand there talking to that ass for another minute." Haruka grumbled. "You should hear how he talks to her. I wanted to rip his throat out."

"Oh, you sound very protective." Jadeite said smirking.

"It's nothing like that. I'm just saying-"

"Of course you are." Nephrite said, patronizingly.

"I hate you guys." Haruka replied, dropping her head in defeat.

"Excuse me, Tenoh-san, have you seen Seiya? I mean Kou-san?" Umeko asked.

"No, did you lose him?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean he left right after you did but I don't know where he went. I think he went for another drink but he hasn't come back. Never mind, I'll just check on the other side for him." Umeko said.

Haruka looked around the room trying to find Seiya.

"What's wrong Haruka-kun?" Usagi asked seeing the worried expression on the tall blonde's face.

"I don't know." She answered. "Mina-chan, where did Michiru-san go?"

"She went to the bathroom." Minako answred. "The one closest to here was occupied so I took her to one upstairs. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll be back." Haruka answered before leaving the group.

******************************************************************************

Michiru quickly blotted her face, before washing her hands. She stood looking at her reflection. An hour ago all she wanted was for this night to be over. Then Haruka came up and she thought she was going to die right there. She never imagined having to depend on Tenoh Haruka of all people. But she had proved herself quite useful. _Her_. Michiru chucked thinking about the fact that the man was really a woman. It certainly made it more interesting. And Haruka was nothing if not interesting. It was funny. Somehow through the course of their time together tonight they began having fun and actually enjoying each other's company. It was strange to think that the same person she considered the devil was the one who turned out to be her angel tonight. She began to wonder what happened that day when they first met. That person she met on the street would never do something as sweet as Haruka did today. She supposed Haruka was in a bad mood. When Michiru thought of her own actions that day, it was probably no wonder that Haruka reacted that way to her. Maybe Minako was right. If they had met in any other circumstances they probably would get along fine. Realizing that nothing would be gained from bathroom musings, she quickly checked her reflection again. Taking a deep breath, Michiru stepped out of the elegant marble bathroom. The bathroom was located in a corner of the house away from the other bedrooms in its own alcove.

"Oh," Michiru gasped. "Seiya you startled me. You can go ahead. I am done."

Seiya stepped before her to prevent her departure. "I didn't come up here to use the facilities." He informed.

"Then why are you here?" Michiru asked.

"I just wanted to say that you win."

"What did I win?"

"I know what you are trying to do with Tenoh-san Michiru." Seiya informed moving closer. "You are trying to make me jealous. And it worked."

"I don't have time for this, besides I am sure Umeko is waiting for you." Michiru took a step to exit the alcove but Seiya blocked her exit again.

"Stop playing the game Michi-chan. I already told you that you won."

"I am not playing any game."

"Yes, you are. Just like I brought Umeko to make you jealous you brought Tenoh-san to make me jealous. I have to say that I am impressed. I mean using Tenoh-san was brilliant because you knew it would get my attention. You see, I knew we were perfect together."

"Oh, please. You are pathetic do you know that." Michiru said. She began walking away but the Three Lights star grabbed her arm.

"Michi-chan, stop being coy. I am done playing games with you." He said losing his calm façade.

"Seiya, let go of me." Michiru warned.

"What more do you want from me, huh? I've told you I'm sorry. I've told you that you've won. You don't expect me to believe that you are really dating that woman Tenoh?" Seiya said angrily. His eyes danced seeing the look of surprise on Michiru's face. "Oh, you thought I didn't know? One thing I know Michiru is women. And no matter how much Tenoh may dress like a man I know what she is. So, stop playing already because I know everything."

"You don't know anything, Seiya. You prove that to me daily. Not let go of me." Michiru argued pulling away from him.

Seiya became furious at being refused. His grip on Michiru tightened and he pushed her back further into the alcove. "Are you saying that you are serious about this woman? Are you saying that you are going to choose her over me? You are going to choose a _woman_ over me? Is that what you are now? A dyke?" He asked ferociously. "Tenoh is nothing. She is nothing compared to me. You are NOT leaving me for a woman. Do you understand me? _I_ am the one you want. _I_ am the one you are supposed to be with."

"Let me go." Michiru said slapping him across the face. A part of her wanted to scream out for help but the last thing she needed was someone finding them like this. It would be leaked to the press before the party was over. She tried to leave again but Seiya prevented her.

"Damn it Michiru. Why are you being like this? Why are you doing this to me?" Seiya growled as his hands clamped down on both her wrists. He slammed her against the wall.

Michiru was surprised by Seiya's force and the look of black rage and determination in his eyes. "Seiya stop it, you're hurting me." She complained trying in vain to twist herself from his grasp.

"Is this what you want? Is this what I have to do to make you accept me?" He pressed his body against hers pinning her to the wall.

"Seiya-" Michiru's sentence was cut of by Seiya plunging forward and crashing his lips against hers. She struggled against him but even in his inebriated state Seiya easily overpowered her. Seiya continued to kiss her with desperate urgency. Michiru tried to scream but the sound was lost with his mouth against hers. In her head Michiru knew what she was supposed to do in a situation like this. But, she was so stricken with shock and panic and fear that her body and her mind seemed to be at odds. Her body struggled to effectively execute the commands her mind gave it. She fruitlessly tried to fight and kick at him to escape.

"_You_ made it come to this Michiru!" Seiya growled. His left hand reached down into the slit of Michiru's skirt, and groped its way up her thigh. "Do you think I can allow you leave me for that cross dressing bitch? Do you know what people will say? You think I'll let you embarrass me by running around with some dyke?!!" He seized her legs and hiked Michiru's body and supported her on the wall so she was practically sitting on him.

With her hands now free, Michiru managed to push his face away from hers. "Stop!" She screamed. "Please, stop. Seiya! Let me go."

"Not yet. This is what you need isn't it? You just need to be reminded what a real man feels like." Seiya smiled and pressed his mouth against hers again.

Michiru made another stifled scream when she felt Seiya's hands between her thighs struggling to undo his pants. She kicked her legs wildly. Michiru tried pushing him away from her again to no avail. She tried clawing and scratching at his face but Seiya was not deterred. He just took both her hands in one of his and quickly pinned them above her head.

Seiya was panting and Michiru froze seeing the sinister look in his eyes. The hatred in his eyes was replaced by something that was even more frightening. There was a light dancing in his eyes as if he was enjoying this. This was exciting to him. This more she struggled the more he became aroused. His hand reached down again to continue undoing his pants and he gave her a menacing smile.

"I'm going to make you enjoy this Michiru. I am going to give you what that dyke Tenoh never can." He whispered sickeningly in her ear.

"No." Michiru cried struggling harder yet knowing that she was completely overpowered.

"You bastard!" Michiru heard. She was only able to turn her eyes in time to see Haruka heading towards them.

Seiya heard the exclamation too and was unable to do anything but remove his lips from Michiru's before he was met with Haruka's fist.

"Oh, my face." Seiya groaned.

"You pathetic son of a bitch!" The tall woman said pulling him away from Michiru and slamming him against the opposite wall before punching him again.

Michiru slid down the wall and immediately crawled away from Seiya.

"Close your eyes." Haruka ordered briefly looking over her shoulder.

Michiru obeyed without question. For the next few minutes all she heard was the sounds of the fight and a lot of swearing.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again—if you ever even come near her I swear you will be begging me to just hit you in the face." Haruka yelled.

Michiru heard the end of the scuffle and the sound of the bathroom door opening and immediately closing. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Michi." Haruka said softly. "Are you okay?"

Michiru opened her eyes to see Haruka knelt down before her. "Oh, Haruka!" Michiru lunged into her arms. She began to cry when she felt the blonde embrace her. "I don't know what happened. He was waiting for me when I came out. And then he just…then he…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you now." Haruka whispered. She just held Michiru for a few minutes gently stroking her back. When the artist began to settle down, Haruka fished into her pocket and took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked quietly.

"I'm calling the police." Haruka answered.

"No!" Michiru grabbed the phone from Haruka's hand and quickly slammed it shut. "Don't."

"What?"

"You can't tell the police. Please. Please don't tell anyone." Michiru begged. She saw the expression of shock and then the look of umbrage on Haruka's face. Michiru could tell the racer thought that she was protecting that filth Seiya so she had to explain. "If we call the police it will be all over the news. It will be in all the papers. I can't have everyone knowing what happened. I can't. And, nothing actually happened, thanks to you. I just don't want to see my private life, to see _this_ plastered all over the tabloids. I couldn't bear it." She ended softly.

Michiru knew that a police report, no matter how 'classified' it is supposed to be, was always the first thing to leak about any celebrity. She couldn't have the entire world knowing about this and have strangers making judgments on her life. She just went through that and that was for a simple break up. This was too personal to risk exposure. Michiru sat feeling the weight of Haruka's stare. Finally she forced herself to meet the teal eyes and she saw the racer sigh.

"Come on, let me take you home then." Haruka said.

"No." Michiru refused. "I can't leave either. This is my party." She continued with a sad smile. It was times like this Michiru hated her life. She hated the fact that she couldn't have a problem like normal person. Everything that happened to her had to be though of in the context not just of her career but the simple fact of privacy. "If I leave now it will raise too many questions. Everyone will want to know what happened. No. I have to go back. I just need a few minutes."

Haruka just watched her for a moment as if reading her. "Fine. Come with me." She said finally. She reached down and cradled the woman in her arms and led her to one of the bedrooms. She sat Michiru on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked nervously. She knew Haruka had locked the door behind them but she was still nervous being by herself.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to get you something to drink." Haruka answered. She leaned back down to become eye to eye with Michiru and placed her hand on her cheek. "I'll be right there. I can hear you if you call. I can keep talking to you if it would make you feel better."

"No." Michiru said, her pride not allowing it. "I'll be fine. Is there a bathroom in here where I can freshen up?" She asked. She wanted to be able to do something. She needed to do something to prevent herself from thinking too much. If she had a task she could focus on that.

Haruka, who Michiru realized knew her way around Kunzite's house, led her to the ensuite bathroom.

Michiru stood before a mirror as she had just a few minutes ago and tried to fix her face and dress. Her hands were shaking as she tried to rid her mind of what just happened. She couldn't believe Seiya being so crazed that he actually attacked her. Did that really happen, she wondered. It seemed so surreal. When she thought about it, she supposed that signs were there.

Seiya always had a violent temper. He had frightened her before when they had argued. He had punched holes into walls, trashed hotel rooms, and broken various objects. He had even been physical with her before. He had never actually hit her. But he knew he could be intimidating. He had slammed her against the wall before and punched the wall beside her. He had even bruised her before from holding her too tightly and not letting go. Michiru stood in the bathroom feeling like such a fool. She was never what she considered 'one of those women'. She had always considered 'those women' weak. How did she end up in a relationship with someone who was probably just one argument away from really hurting her? How could she be in a relationship with a person who could become that beast Seiya became tonight? And why wasn't she that surprised by his actions. That meant that she knew he was capable of it. Was she so afraid of being alone that she decided that he was better than nothing? Or had she given up on looking for what everyone called true love? She didn't know anymore.

Michiru jumped when Haruka knocked on the door.

"Michiru." Haruka called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Michiru lied. But, what could she say? No, I'm not fine my ex-boyfriend just tried to rape me I think. Other than that though everything is peachy. She forced those thoughts out of her head and opened the bathroom door.

"Here drink this." Haruka ordered.

Once again Michiru took the direction without question. It was unprecedented: her ability to trust Haruka so implicitly but Michiru had too many other things in her mind to wonder about that as well. She took a sip of the dark amber liquid that Haruka had handed her, and choked at the strength.

"What is this?" She asked still coughing.

"It's scotch." Haruka informed. "Don't drink all of it. But, it will put some color back in your cheeks and it will give you the ability to pretend you are okay for a little bit longer."

Michiru closed her eyes and poured the entire contents down her throat.

"No, no no!" Haruka said trying to get the glass back from her. "I said _don't_ drink all of it."

"I think I will need it." Michiru answered. Her throat was burning from the drink and she could feel it warming her stomach.

"You are going to regret that later." Haruka said grimly. "Are you ready to go back downstairs?"

"No, but I will." Michiru answered.

"I'll talk to Kunzite and see if he can't wrap this party up early." Haruka offered.

Michiru took the breath to protest but Haruka interrupted her.

"Don't worry I won't tell him anything. But, trust me you need to get home."

Michiru just nodded, knowing the blonde was right.

******************************************************************************

Haruka took her jacket off and placed it over Michiru's shoulders as they stepped out into the cool night. Walking behind, with her hands on Michiru's waist she steered the musician's wobbly stride toward the valet. She set the drunken girl inside, before running around to take her own seat.

"I told you that you'd regret that later." Haruka said turning to the intoxicated woman beside her.

"Regret what?" Michiru sang. "I feel fine." She flung her arms out before her, slapping Haruka in the face with one hand and hitting the window with the next.

"Aww." Haruka complained.

"Gomenasai." Michiru said laughing.

"At least you're a happy drunk." Haruka said grinning. She could tell that Michiru had stuffed the more distressing events of the evening way down in her psyche with such expertise that it made the racer wonder how much practice Michiru had at burying painful experiences. "Okay, Michiru where do you live?" Haruka asked as she started driving.

"In an apartment." Michiru answered. She leaned forward and began undoing her hair.

"Care to be more specific?" Haruka asked.

"In a nice apartment." Michiru added, obviously not understanding what was lacking in her answers.

"Where Michi? Where?" Haruka asked.

"In Tokyo." Michiru answered annoyed.

"Oh, Kami-sama help me." Haruka muttered. She looked over at Michiru who had fallen silent. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I want to go there." She answered softly. "I don't want to be there alone. Seiya still has a key to my apartment, I think."

Haruka looked back over to her. Michiru had finally managed to release her hair and aqua waves fell gently around her shoulders and framed her face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight and shone with sorrow. She obviously hadn't stuffed tonight's events down far enough. Haruka slowly reached over to Michiru and tucked her hair behind her ear before tenderly stroking her cheek with her thumb. "Okay."

Haruka turned away from the city and began driving home.

"Where are we?" Michiru asked, waking up after feeling the car stop.

"Home." Haruka answered.

"But, I don't live here." Michiru said looking around confused.

"I do." Haruka walked over to Michiru's side of the car and opened the door. "Can you stand up on your own?" She asked.

"Of course I can." Michiru said indignantly. She stepped out of the car and stood up as proof. Unfortunately, she was wrong and her knees soon gave up their duty.

Haruka caught her around her waist grinning. "Hai, of course you can." She slammed the door and entered the house towing the small woman beside her. Finally giving up on what just seemed to be extra work, Haruka took her in her arms.

"Oh, this is much easier." Michiru commented, looking at the ground below her.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Haruka replied as she stared up the stairs. She kicked opened the door to her bedroom and sat Michiru on her bed. She turned on the light but by the whimpers that escaped Michiru she realized that was a welcome idea. "Okay, I am going to get you something to sleep in and then I'll take you to the guest room." Haruka informed.

"Okay." Michiru agreed dropping back on the bed.

"Michiru, Michi wake up." Haruka ordered.

"I'm not sleeping." Michiru argued.

"You've got to change because you'll probably strangle yourself in that dress."

Michiru just smiled but made no attempts to move. It was soon evident to Haruka that voluntary movement on Michiru's part was a thing of the past.

"I'm going to have to do this too, huh?" Haruka said to herself. She pulled Michiru to a sitting position, sat on the bed behind her and began undoing the ribbon that laced her dress. The moonlight cast a glow within the room and Haruka tried her best not to be distracted as more of the musician's alabaster skin was revealed to her. Haruka's experience changing a sleeping Hotaru came in handy in this moment. Michiru was very accommodating and followed directions very well.

"You're so sweet Ruka." Michiru said smiling. "You've been so good to me all day. You saved me. You saved me twice. You rescued me. It makes me wonder." Michiru babbled absently. Her voice took on a singsong quality.

Haruka took the shirt and placed it over Michiru's head. After unbuttoning the halter-top, she slipped an arm through each sleeve and let the shirt drop to Michiru's waist.

"Why do you keep coming to my rescue Tenoh Haruka?" Michiru continued with her musings before plopping back down on the bed.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just a sucker for a damsel in distress." Haruka answered grinning. The most difficult part of removing the dress was removing the skirt. Straddling Michiru's legs, Haruka gripped the material from her hips before sliding it down the musician's perfectly shaped legs.

"Hmm, distress? Distress? Well, I'm not in distress now, and here you are again." Michiru countered in the same tone.

"I don't know if you're the right one to make that call, hime." Haruka got to her knees and undid Michiru's shoes. She leaned on the bed and began to stand up only to find herself face to face with Michiru.

Michiru reached forward and placed her hand on Haruka's cheek.

"Thank you for saving me tonight Ruka." Michiru leaned forward and before the blonde knew what to do, Michiru's lips met hers.

Haruka was too stunned to respond and her entire body felt the shock. "Um, what was that for?"

"That was for saving me." Michiru said softly. "Arigato."

"Um," Haruka swallowed hard. Calm down Ruka, she said to herself. It was nothing. It was nothing but a friendly kiss. She was just thanking you. "You're welcome."

"Arigato." Michiru said, before reaching forward kissing her again. This kiss was much friendlier.

Haruka's lips moved in concert with Michiru's. Her hands balled into fists and she tried in vain to struggle against her body's urge to respond. It took much longer for them to separate this time.

"You," Haruka breathed, opening her eyes. "Really have to stop doing that."

"Why?" Michiru asked innocently. Her eyes were large and sparkling in the moonlight.

"Because." Haruka began. Her arms were on either side of Michiru as she leaned over her on the bed. She hadn't stepped away so their faces were mere inches from each other. "You might be in distress again." She said trying her best to sound casual.

Michiru smiled and traced her finger along Haruka's jaw line. "Well, then I know you'll come to my rescue." She leaned forward and kissed Haruka with more enthusiasm, her tongue delicately slipping into her mouth.

Haruka moaned, her knees getting weak as her body melted into the kiss. One of Michiru's hands was around Haruka's neck pulling her closer while the other began unbuttoning the blonde's shirt. Unable to resist Michiru anymore Haruka wrapped an arm around the artist's waist and allowed herself to be pulled forward. Before, Haruka held herself still and all she did was react. Now that she had succumbed to Michiru's advances, her natural instinct kicked in and she took control. Soon Michiru was lying on her back with Haruka atop her. The two women continued to kiss passionately. One of Haruka's hands stole into Michiru's hair while the other explored the artist's body. Haruka's hand stroked the smooth silky feeling of Michiru's thigh and curved the shape of her hips. Slipping under Michiru's shirt her hand continued to make its way up Michiru's body, massaging her stomach before reaching up to caress her breasts. Her kisses moved to the sensitive skin on Michiru's neck.

"Oh, Haruka." Michiru sighed as she wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist.

"Michiru." Haruka moaned feeling Michiru's hands occupied with exploring her own body. Her hips began driving against the sea goddess' body as she brought her mouth back to Michiru's.

Yamate! YAMATE!!! A voice screamed in Haruka's head. What the hell was she doing? What was wrong with her? How could she be climbing and pawing all over poor Michiru after what just happened to her with Seiya? What kind of animal was she? Did she have no self-control? This isn't right, Haruka scolded herself. She couldn't do this. Michiru wasn't one of those girls. She wasn't a girl that she could just sleep with and forget about the next day. And the implications of sleeping with Michiru now after everything that had happened tonight was more than Haruka could bear somehow. She let out a groan as she ripped herself away from Michiru's kiss.

"No." Haruka mumbled her eyes still closed as she pulled her body away. Panting, and on all fours, she opened her eyes and looked down to see Michiru's wide-eyes staring up at her with desire. Michiru's chest was heaving and her lips were plump and wet. Haruka closed her eyes again, knowing she'd be unable to resist this image of the sea nymph bathed in moonlight. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the picture. No, she reminded herself. It can't happen this way. "You need to go to sleep Michiru and I need to…I need… a minute." Haruka quickly disentangled herself from Michiru and headed for the bathroom before Michiru could react.

"Kami-sama help me." Haruka sighed after splashing cold water on her face. She stood with her hands resting on the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror. What the hell just happened? Haruka just dropped her head and tried to catch her breath. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned thanks to Michiru. Michiru? No, Haruka thought disbelievingly. It was not possible what almost happened almost _actually_ happened. No. It was impossible. Haruka was certain this was really some sort of test or cruel joke or illegal form of torture. Maybe it was one of those psychological tests where they want to find out how much torment a person can take before they try to drown themselves in a bathtub.

Michiru's drunk, Haruka reminded herself. And she's upset. She's drunk and she's upset. It means nothing. Michiru was just projecting feelings onto her that wasn't really there. It was natural for a person to mistake feelings of gratitude for something more. After all, Michiru hated her. Didn't she? But, still, that first kiss. That wasn't a kiss of gratitude. That was…amazing. Haruka's body was still trembling and on fire from the interaction. Once again the blonde shook her head as if she could physically remove that train of thought. Her fists clenched again as Haruka tried to steady her breathing. None of that matters, she told herself. It means nothing. When Michiru wakes up tomorrow all of her old feeling will return to her. She will remember that she hates you, Haruka concluded. She couldn't get confused with what was happening here. She just needed to get that woman out of her bed as soon as possible. She needed to go to sleep, and possibly take a cold shower first. But the sooner she went to sleep the sooner it would be morning and time to take Michiru home. She just needed to make it through the night.

What the hell was she thinking bringing Michiru to her house in the first place? She never did that. That was a cardinal rule. Hell, with her adherence by now it was probably a papal rule. Of course that was a rule for women she dated. She was obviously not dating Michiru. Haruka was certain that in her normal state of mind Michiru would not think about her twice, if she thought about her at all. What the hell was wrong with Minako? This was all her fault for planting these idiotic ideas in her head in the first place. Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka were the last people in the world who should be together.

When Haruka came back Michiru was asleep again. Unfortunately for Haruka she lay in her bed curled up on her side under the covers. This is not what I meant when I said get some sleep, she grumbled silently. Haruka looked at Michiru lying on her bed. Her aqua hair was splayed out behind her and she looked so peaceful that Haruka decided not to wake her up. As quietly as possible, she began to make her way out of her bedroom. She opened to door and it gave a faint creak.

"No, don't." Michiru said in a tiny voice. "I don't want to sleep here alone."

Haruka watched Michiru struggle to sit up in bed and sighed. I hope you are enjoying this at least, she thought looking up towards the sky.

"Please." Michiru said in the same voice.

"Hai." Haruka said softly. She made her way to the bed and slipped under the covers. Funnily enough Michiru had picked the side of the bed that Haruka naturally didn't sleep on. Was that a coincidence or was Minako more perceptive than they gave her credit for? Haruka quickly shook that line of thought away from her head. It was a coincidence. I mean, there was a fifty/fifty chance so it wasn't exactly a sign from God. Trying to stay as far away from Michiru as possible, Haruka lay down in her bed. She slid down to lay her head on her pillow, closed her eyes and tried to pretend that Michiru wasn't laying in her bed beside her.

Michiru rolled and moved closer to Haruka's body. She laid her head on Haruka's shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Good night." She said softly.

"Hai. Good night." Haruka answered, feeling the warmth of Michiru's body burning into her soul. Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulder and it was so instinctive that the blonde didn't even realize that she had done it.

Oh, what have I gotten myself into? Haruka sighed as Michiru snuggled closer.

This cannot possibly turn out well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was so long but I couldn't find a good place to cut it and since the whole thing was written I decided to go ahead. I hope I didn't offend anyone or any Seiya fans with what happened. I didn't think he was going to turn out so evil when I started writing this story. Oh, well. Please review and let me know what you guys thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, I guess you guys really liked that chapter. At least I know that I'm on the right track. Your reviews are ever helpful. And a lot of them make me laugh. So, let me express my gratitude to all of you who took the time out to actually drop me a line **CoOkiE86,**** Ami **_(love your reviews they are a trip. Glad you liked the movie bit. I actually laughed when that one popped into my head. I knew Seiya would hate it) _**Mantaray, MoswaggZ, Mario123,petiyaka,SeraEris,Dazed Existence,lostinhersong,YinYangTwin1**_(thanks for the head's up about Makoto. I thought I had looked that up but I probably just thought it was right. It'll be correct in the following chapters.)_**Anime123,babybuu1202, and Icy-Windbreeze. **

And finally in case you didn't know, I don't own Sailor Moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka awoke to the scent of strawberries. She didn't know where it was coming from but she smiled contentedly. Her body was warm, warmer than it should be for an April morning. It was then she noticed the weight on her left side. She opened her eyes to see the body of Kaioh Michiru curled up against her. Actually they were curled against each other with their arms wrapped around. The scent of strawberries was coming from the artist's hair and Haruka smiled again. Of course Michiru would smell like strawberries. Then it hit her. Michiru! In her bed? So, it wasn't a dream after all. Did everything that happened last night really happen? Haruka looked down at the sleeping body beside her with a strange feeling. She never slept with anyone. This was the first time in… she could not remember how long that she had actually spent the night with someone. Even when she had her—for lack of a better word—relationships, she never spent the night with them. She told herself that it was because of Hotaru. She wanted to be there when her firefly awoke or in case she had a bad dream but Haruka knew that wasn't entirely the truth. Well, it was not the entire truth. The truth was that she never had any desire to spend the night with anyone. It never felt right somehow. She had never really cared that much about anyone or wanted to be with anyone unless they were engaged fulfilling more physical pursuits. But, somehow with Michiru's soft body in her arms, Haruka began to reconsider some of her finite rules.

Happiness was always a thing that seemed to elude her. It was a feeling that she rarely felt when not in Hotaru's presence or behind the wheel going several hundred kilometers per hour or…now. She found herself perfectly satisfied just being in the musician's presence. Somehow she felt content just looking at the serenity of Michiru's sleeping face, wondering what the musician was dreaming about, hoping that the peaceful smile on her face was because of the blonde beside her. Haruka reached over and gently swept the hair that had fallen forward obscuring Michiru's delicate features. At this soft motion Michiru began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at the racer with a sleepy smile. Haruka smiled back wondering if she should say something clever or sincere. Before Haruka got the chance to decide, Michiru screamed and smacked her hard across the cheek.

And, we're back, Haruka thought. Oh, yeah, Michiru hates her.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru asked sitting up, her eyes throwing daggers at Haruka.

"Why did you hit me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Haruka's hand rubbed her face and she was annoyed with her brutal thrust back into reality. Silent reverie was officially over. "Me? What the hell is wrong with _you_? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Michiru asked.

"_Your_ bedroom? Are you still drunk, ojou?"

Michiru looked around for the first time observing her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"This is my bedroom."

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here? Why am I in your bedroom?" Michiru continued, becoming hysterical.

"Will you calm down, crazy?"

"I will not calm down. And don't call me crazy. I wake up in the morning to find myself at your house, lying in your arms as if we…as if we…"

Haruka smiled wickedly. "As if we what?"

******************************************************************************

Michiru stood looking at Haruka's devilish smile. She racked her brain to try to recall the events of the previous night that led her here. How was this possible? How the hell did she end up in Haruka's bed and in Haruka's arms no less? She remembered Seiya, and her body shivered at the recollection. She also remembered Haruka but she wasn't quite sure where the racer fit into all this.

"What do you think happened anyway?" Haruka asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her expression was unreadable and just devious enough to make Michiru nervous.

"I don't know. What did happen? What did you do to me?"

"What did I do to you? Who the hell do you think I am? Trust me I have no need to trick people to get into bed with me. I think you might want to reassess what happened last night before you go throwing around accusations…"

"I…I was drunk I…"

"…And I swear if you hit me again"

"…You…you took advantage of me."

"Took advantage of you? You were the one who kissed me remember? You were the one trying to seduce me remember? I had to do everything in my power to fight you off of me. And this is the thanks I get. I should've just left you at the mansion. I should've expected nothing less from a princess like you. Nothing is ever your fault is it?"

Michiru whipped her right hand to slap Haruka again but the blonde was too fast for her. She caught the musician's right hand in her left and halted her assault. "And you are not hitting me again."

The pair stood facing each other with eyes locked and blazing. Then something changed. Neither one knew what, or how it changed but they both knew that something did. It was the look in Haruka's eyes and the feeling of her skin that made Michiru start. Haruka suddenly pulled her forward and planted her lips against hers.

For the first second Michiru stood still frozen in shock. When second number two came, Michiru had placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders and clenched her muscles to push her away. By the time the third second arrived Michiru realized that her lips were responding to Haruka's kiss.

The feeling of Haruka's lips against hers reminded Michiru of what happened the previous night and flooded her senses. In flashes of succession the events of the previous night at Haruka's unfolded and Michiru's body suddenly rose in temperature. She remembered everything now from the sound of Haruka's voice in her ear, the caress of her hand, her breath upon her neck, even the feeling of disappointment as the wind chaser tore her body away and prevented any further action.

Haruka pulled away abruptly again, much to Michiru's displeasure. Was she teasing her? Was she just taunting her body for her own amusement? It was this feeling of regret and anger mixed with passion and desire that triggered her reaction. She normally wasn't a violent person. She was normally very calm and collected. But, the feelings Haruka had managed to inspire in her intermingled with the feeling of frustration at the blonde's removal thrust Michiru into an emotional overload and caused her hand to whip around seemingly on its own.

"I'm sorry." Michiru gasped after slapping Haruka for the second time that morning.

Haruka just grimaced. "No, I'm sorry. I had no right to do that. I-"

Before Haruka got the chance to say anything else Michiru had lunged forward and wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck brought their lips back together.

"Oh Ruka!" Michiru screamed for what was the she-had-lost-count-teenth time that day. Her body began to seize and she threw her head back in ecstasy. She heard Haruka's seductive voice whispering her name as the Haruka shuddered as well before collapsing atop her.

They lay in each other's arms gasping for breath, their naked bodies glistening with sweat. Michiru leaned forward kissing Haruka again. It was many hours later and she still hadn't gotten tired of that. The couple had spent the last day in bed, getting acquainted. They had thought there was passion between them when they argued but soon found out that all that arguing turned out to be nothing less than the best foreplay in the world. Arguing was like striking a match compared to the volcanic like eruptions their lovemaking caused. Michiru curled her body closer to Haruka's as the blond slipped her arm around her waist. Their weekend so far had consisted of this. It was a combination of tender caresses, recuperative naps, new explorations, thrilling sensations and world-shaking orgasms. Michiru knew she had never felt like this before with any man or woman. It was like an out of body experience. Haruka made her feel like she was on another planet. As always when she was with Haruka, Michiru was an exercise in contradictions. Her body felt the most relaxed she had ever felt in her life, as if she were melting into jelly. At the same time the muscles in her stomach felt like they were going to rupture from their repeated contractions. She wasn't certain her body would be able to take anymore. But, she was willing to find out. She just needed a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked looking down at her.

"Hai." Michiru sighed closing her eyes, and not caring to elaborate. She felt Haruka's body tense below her.

"You're not…" Haruka began. "I mean do you feel…do you regret—"

"No, no no." Michiru reassured quickly, looking up. She was surprised to see the look of insecurity in the playgirl's face. Tenoh Haruka was the model of confidence. To see this side of her, which Michiru knew instinctively not many people ever witnessed, was endearing.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"Because, I am perfectly content." Michiru said smiling. She leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hai." Haruka answered pulling her closer. "Me too."

They lay for a few more minutes in silence, their bodies entwined.

"I'm also too hot." Michiru complained, sitting up in bed.

"Hai, you are." Haruka replied grinning.

"Why do I get the feeling you have said that before." Michiru teased with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, but trust me. I mean it." Haruka said leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm hmm." Michiru answered before pulling away. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I just need a few minutes to recover. I promise I'm only going to get you sweaty again." Haruka teased.

"That outcome is still undecided. Besides, I need to cool down and get clean." Michiru said rising from the bed and slipping her body from the disappointed blonde's grasp. Pausing at the door, she turned her head to look over her shoulder as she heard Haruka's groan of complaint as the blonde dropped back in bed. "Of course you could always help me?" Michiru said suggestively before stepping into the bathroom. She stifled a giggle as she heard Haruka almost falling from the bed as she disentangled herself from the covers. Where did that come from? Michiru wondered. There was something about Haruka that brought out that coyness, that playfulness that she wasn't sure she had. And, it was nice to have the upper hand on the blonde sometimes.

******************************************************************************

"Wow Haruka this is pretty good." Michiru commented as they sat down having breakfast.

It was already past noon but Haruka refused to call it lunch because it was still technically the first meal of their day. They were actually breaking their fast so that's what it should be called.

"Don't sound so surprised." Haruka said feigning offense.

"Gomen, I just somehow never took you as the domestic type." Michiru said smirking.

"Well, I had to learn a few tricks these past few years." Haruka said wistfully. Raising a child will do that to you, she almost continued. Haruka was still trying to find a way to tell Michiru about Hotaru. She and Michiru though they had spent the entire weekend in bed, actually spent a lot of it talking. Haruka hardly opened up to people but she and Michiru had talked about their families, growing up, school, their careers. They had talked about everything. Well, almost everything. Haruka just didn't know the best way to begin that conversation. It wasn't as if there was a particularly good segue available: '…s_peaking of tempura let me tell you about my daughter._' No, that wouldn't exactly work.

Haruka wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of her daughter. On the contrary. She was very protective of her. She knew that her fame and her sexuality could expose Hotaru to a lot of unwanted attention for the naturally shy little girl. Most people did not know that Tenoh Haruka had a child. And, Haruka kept it that way. She wanted to keep Hotaru out of the spotlight and she certainly didn't want her meeting whatever latest fling she was currently working out her aggressions with. And she didn't want them meeting her. Meeting her daughter was a monumental step. It was a step before now Haruka had never even considered. She knew that meeting her daughter meant that she wanted that person around for a while. She didn't want Hotaru getting attached to someone who would not be a fixture in her life. Hotaru had lost enough as it was.

Haruka continued in thought trying to find a way to mention the topic to Michiru. There wasn't much time left. She was curious as to what the musician's reaction would be. Michiru would have a lot of questions certainly and Haruka wasn't sure if she wanted to go into that entire story now. The day was going so well, and there were certain memories she really didn't want to dredge up right now. Haruka also had another concern that made her hesitate perhaps more than anything else. What would Michiru want? Haruka knew she was a package deal. It was Haruka and Hotaru against the world. If anyone else came close they would have to understand that her firefly was the most important girl in her life. What if Michiru didn't want a readymade family? After all they hadn't known each other long. They practically didn't know each other at all. Still, if she wanted a chance to make Michiru to be a part of her life Haruka knew would have to start letting her in at some point. She would have to give Michiru the opportunity at least. The only way to know how Michiru would feel about everything is to let her know everything.

Haruka had already made a huge step in bringing Michiru to her house. That was mostly an accident but she still made the decision. Now, she found herself wondering if she should just bring Michiru with her when she went to pick up Hotaru. Of course that would mean that Michiru would have to meet her parents as well and Haruka knew it was definitely too early for that. She didn't want to scare Michiru off or torture herself by that interaction. She wasn't that much of a masochist. Her mother would probably start making wedding plans and her father…yes it was definitely too early for that. But, Michiru needed to meet Hotaru. Oh, crap! What if Michiru didn't like children? What if Michiru didn't like Hotaru? But, Haruka couldn't imagine anyone not liking her Hotaru. What if Hotaru felt resentful or like she was being replaced and started acting out? That happens sometimes, Haruka thought. She knew she had read that somewhere.

"Is everything okay over there?" Michiru asked quietly.

"Huh?" Haruka snapped back into reality to realize they had eaten their entire meal in silence. "Gomen. Gomen. I was just thinking."

"I see." Michiru said. "Anything in particular?"

"Oh, life, choices…the infinite mysteries of the cosmos. You know the usual." Haruka ended causally waving her hand. It came so easy for her: this ability to shut people out while it seemed like she was letting them in.

"It's okay if you're not ready to tell me." Michiru said getting up and placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Haruka just looked at her stunned. She dropped her eyes unnerved by Michiru's ability to read her so easily. It took her a few moments to realize that Michiru had taken her plate and headed to the sink.

"Oh, you don't have to wash those. You're a guest." She said popping up from her chair.

"No, it's fine. Besides, you made the meal. The least I can do is clean up for you. My abilities as a woman are at stake." Michiru said playfully.

Haruka came up behind her and slipped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "Trust me, I shall never doubt your abilities as a woman." She said seductively in her ear. Once again everything felt so natural that it was hard to believe that they had known each other for such a short time, and that 75% of that time was spent in hostility. Her hand glided up Michiru's body, ghosting over her favorite parts along the way, before taking Michiru's chin and turning it towards her. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. It was a gentle kiss at first, soft and pure, and Haruka eventually pulled away. But, Michiru reached forward to capture another kiss. Even then it was only just a little bit longer and with just a little more passion. As if answering Michiru's unspoken question Haruka leaned forward again crashing her lips against Michiru's. Michiru moaned as Haruka devoured her mouth. Her grip on the plates loosened and they slipped into the soapy water in the sink. All control was lost at this point. Haruka's hands slipped under Michiru's shirt and began caressing her breasts. She stepped forward essentially pinning the musician against the counter. Michiru gasped as the cold metal of the sink touched her stomach.

"Konnichiwa Haruka-san. This is Keiko. Sorry I couldn't make it on Friday but I hope you still made your party…" The answering machine began.

"Kuso." Haruka cursed hearing the message. She didn't even hear the phone ring. Her hands froze on Michiru's body and she could tell that the musician's still lips and the sudden tension in her body indicated that Michiru had heard the message as well.

The message continued: "I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll cook dinner for you the next time I…"

Like the wind itself, Haruka flew over to the phone. "Moshi moshi." Haruka said picking up the phone. She didn't want Keiko talking about Hotaru when she hadn't talked to Michiru about her yet. She didn't want it to seem like she was hiding it from her.

"Oh, Haruka-san are you okay?" Keiko said.

"Hai, I'm fine." Haruka answered, out of breath.

"Did I interrupt you? You sound like you were working out."

"I was about to." Haruka said, grinning even though the younger girl couldn't see her. She could only say something like that because she knew Keiko wouldn't understand what she meant.

"Oh, well I'll let you get back to your workout then. I just wanted to apologize for Friday. Did you get to go to the party? Did you meet any idols? Did you have fun?" She asked excitedly.

"Hai, the party was very… interesting. I had more fun than I thought I would." Haruka answered.

"Aww, lucky!"

"Well, I'd better get back to um…my workout. Doumo, Keiko-chan, I'll call you the next time I need you." She knew she had to wrap up this conversation with Keiko or the teenage girl would chatter away.

"Okay." Keiko sang. "Send Hotaru my love."

"Hai, I will. Ja ne."

Haruka pressed the end button and slowly hung up the phone. All she had to do was turn around and face Michiru. Then, all she had to do was explain that Keiko was Hotaru's babysitter. Oh, and then explain who Hotaru was. Yes, this was going to be buckets of fun, she thought sarcastically. She was certain that Michiru was standing and eyeing her severely.

"Um, sorry. I had to get that." Haruka said turning around. She put on one of her trademark smiles. It was the smile that put people at ease. It let people think, not to worry about that questionable thing that just happened or Tenoh Haruka is totally unaffected by this. It was a smile she didn't think Michiru would fall for, but she had to try anyway.

Michiru's back was to Haruka as she finished up the dishes. "Sure." She answered disinterestedly.

Hmm, she's upset isn't she, Haruka thought. Of course she is upset, baka. She has to be upset or at least annoyed. Though, Michiru certainly wasn't acting as if she was bothered. Haruka expected the artist to turn around and lightly or not so lightly threaten her to tell her whom the woman on the phone was. But, Michiru didn't say anything. Somehow, that worried Haruka more. Somehow she knew that Michiru blowing up at her was preferable to Michiru staying silent. She was simmering. Haruka knew she had to find a way out of this. She had to tell her about Hotaru. Maybe she should just take her to her parent's house after all. She just had to find the right way to say it. It wasn't something that she could just blurt out anyway.

"I—I'm going to take a shower." Haruka said softly, before leaving the room.

She wasn't running away, Haruka decided as she bolted up the stairs. She just needed a few minutes to think. She was going to tell her she just needed to arrange her thoughts in order. And Michiru would have a lot of questions. It would be better if she was already showered and changed and had a prepared mind before she had to go down that particular lane of her memory.

******************************************************************************

Michiru stood washing the dishes. Haruka had been gone for about five minutes but Michiru was so lost in thought that she did not realize that she had been washing the same dish the entire time. "…_This is Keiko. Sorry I couldn't make it on Friday…_" The message replayed in Michiru's head. So, she supposed, Keiko must be who Haruka was going to attend the party with. She must have cancelled at the last minute, which is why Haruka came alone. Michiru knew she shouldn't feel jealous. After all she and Haruka were not together and had no obligations to each other. They had hardly talked before Friday night. Still the idea of being just a replacement bothered her. Was that all she was then? Was that what this whole weekend had been about? Killing time? Getting laid? Did Haruka only help her because she was stood up and needed someone to fill this Keiko's place? Michiru began to feel like a fool. Everything they had shared this weekend was a lie. She finally gave up on the dishes and dried her hands.

Walking aimlessly around the house Michiru found herself in the living room. There was a large plasma screen that took up most of one wall. The furnishing were all, simple and comfortable but Michiru could tell they were expensive. But, what captured her interest was the bookcase with glass doors on the far side of he room. It was filled with mostly items and picture frames.

Michiru made her way over to the bookcase. On the top shelf was a picture of what she assumed was Haruka when she was younger. There was a picture of whom she deduced were Haruka's parents. The tall half Japanese man with his dirty blond hair made it obvious where Haruka got her height and coloring. There was a picture of two girls in their teens, one was Haruka dressed in her male school uniform and the other was obviously her older sister and another one of the same years later in her wedding photo. She looked like—for a lack of a better word—the female version of Haruka, Michiru thought. Michiru stooped down to continue inspecting the pictures. There was a picture of a baby in a lavender dress. The little girl had whips of black hair and large violet eyes. Michiru smiled wondering if that was Haruka's niece though the girl looked nothing like the family members Michiru had seen so far. There was another picture of the little girl and Michiru soon realized with a glance that this tiny girl occupied more than half of the pictures on display. There were pictures of her progressing in age from babyhood to one picture of her in an elementary school uniform. There was another face that occupied a noticeable amount of pictures. She was a stunning woman with beautiful long dark hair that seemed to glint emerald in certain light and legs that seemed to go on for longer than should be humanly possible. She had to be the envy of every model ever born. She and the little girl were in several pictures together including pictures with Haruka or the three of them together. They looked like a happy family. Family?

Michiru froze as realization began to hit her. She looked around the room anew noticing all the telltale signs. The purple fuzzy cushion on the sofa, the Magical Girls movies near the blu-ray player, the collection of stuffed toys and dolls in the corner of the room. Michiru's body began to tingle. She had been with Seiya long enough to know when someone was keeping something from her. She made her way back through the house, noticing all the items indicative to little girls. This girl was _not_ Haruka's niece, was she?

Michiru decided she had to find out the truth. She had to know for sure. If she was wrong then when Haruka came back she would ignore the message and pretend like nothing happened. So what if Haruka was supposed to go to the party with someone else. Comparatively that was not a problem. Michiru could get over that. She made her way upstairs and paused to make sure that Haruka was still in the shower. She moved down the hall and opened the farthest door. It was Haruka's office but in there were more pictures of the girl with black hair and violet eyes. There was also a picture of the unidentified woman that captured Michiru's interest. The woman stood in a long flowing dress. Her hair, that reached her waist glinted a deep green in the sun. It was such a beautiful picture. Michiru did not know if it was because the woman's stomach was swollen with child, or if it was the sad, far away look in her eyes.

The next door Michiru opened was a bathroom, so she didn't waste any time on that. She reached another door, which turned out to be a guest room. As all guest rooms it was nice and inviting but sparse. She ran into another bathroom that looked like an advertisement for Hello Kitty and Michiru was certain it wasn't decorated for Haruka's tastes. It had a door that Michiru assumed connected to the adjoining bedroom. There was one door left, the door to the room that adjoined the bathroom but this door she noticed was painted purple with violet panels. She put her hand on the handle to enter the room. A part of her mind was screaming at her to stop but her curiosity was too roused. And she wasn't being nosy, she assured herself, she was covering her bases as it were. She opened the door and let out a disappointed breath as she stepped into the room.

The room was so charming, adorable. It looked like it belonged to a princess. There was an abundance of purple hues, a canopy bed in the center and a collection of lamps adorning the room. The proof was all around her. That little girl was not Haruka's niece. She had to be her daughter. Michiru sighing sat on the bed. On the nightstand there was a pewter picture frame with the kanji for 'family' scripted in purple on the top. She reached for the frame and found a picture of Haruka and the stunning woman with the sad eyes. Haruka had her arm around the woman's waist and an easy, open smile on her face. The little girl, who looked about two years old in the picture, sat on the woman's lap with her arms reaching out to Haruka. It really was an adorable picture. It was a family picture.

Michiru felt her stomach turn at the discovery. This entire weekend had been a lie. Her initial shock abating, her blood began to boil. She was tired of being lied to and taken advantage of. She was tired of people keeping secrets and lying to her. This woman was obviously the mother of the violet-eyed girl who was obviously Haruka's daughter. And here she sat in the girl's bedroom, in Haruka's daughter's bedroom. She felt sick. She felt like a mistress. She felt like a home wrecking whore. Her hands trembled with anger at being put in this position, at being lied to but most of all at being reminded once again of what she would never be a part of. A family.

"Kuso." She muttered when she felt a tear run down her cheek.

******************************************************************************

Haruka stood before the open door of Hotaru's bedroom. She watched as Michiru sat still, clutching the picture frame in her hand. Haruka knew exactly what picture she was looking at. But, it didn't matter. If she was in Hotaru's bedroom then she knew all she needed to know.

"Michiru-san." Haruka said softly.

"You have a daughter." Michiru said not looking at her.

"Hai, Hotaru. I was going to tell you."

"Yeah, right. Where have I heard that before?" Michiru said acerbically. "Now, that I've found out you were going to tell me."

"I was." Haruka said stepping into the bedroom.

"When? When exactly were you going to tell me?"

"Just… now."

"I'm sure." Michiru scoffed. "That's why you ran away when your girlfriend called."

"What?" Haruka said confused but soon realized that Michiru meant Keiko. "Let me explain…" She began again.

"You pathetic liar!" Michiru screamed turning on her as she jumped to her feet.

"Liar? I never lied to you." Haruka defended. She knew she could only defend so much but still it was not as if she was hiding it. It was not as if she was being deliberately secretive. She tried to calm herself again. It was her own fault for not telling Michiru in the first place. "Look Michiru just let me explain-"

"There is nothing to explain. You lied to me. You have a child and a partner and we just spent the entire weekend together. And I thought…I thought…now, after I've had sex with you, you want to explain. So what, your family is away for the weekend so you decide you wanted to play? And, I—I was drunk and so you took advantage of my situation. You've got your perfect life but instead of being satisfied with that you have to have everything. You are pathetic. You are just a user who cares about nobody but yourself. And all this time you've been pretending to be someone else. You're just as bad as Seiya. You're no better than he is."

"How dare you compare me to that bastard?" Haruka roared. Now, she was pissed. Who the hell was this Michiru to talk as if she knew her? How dare she belittle her life like that? "You have no idea who I am, ojou. You don't know anything about me or my life or my daughter. I would never use her like that. Don't go making assumptions and judgments about other people until you know the facts."

"I know all I need to know about you Tenoh Haruka and more than I want to. If you wanted to make me feel like a fool for believing in you then congratulations mission accomplished."

"I know this may come as a surprise," Haruka began coldly. "But, everything is not about you."

"What does that mean?" Michiru said coldly.

"Doesn't matter." Haruka stood with her hands folded across her chest. Her voice was calm and unaffected. It was one of her most developed abilities: shutting down her emotions to avoid being hurt or showing hurt. Her eyes were listless and her body was relaxed. It was a complete contrast to the musician across her whose tension was almost visible around her. "There is no point in me trying to talk to you. You won't trust anyone anyway. I'll just go back to thinking about no one but myself, since that's what I do." Haruka said derisively. She turned and slowly began walking away from the room. "Get dressed. I'll take you home."

Haruka arrived at Michiru's apartment building in record time. Their entire drive had been spent in silence. The only time Haruka spoke to her was to get the address to enter into the GPS. It was easier to put it in the GPS than to have to ask Michiru for directions on the way there. That would constitute talking and that was the last think the racer wanted to do. She took out her aggressions on the road, speeding and zipping in and out of traffic. She took a perverse delight in seeing the musician's nerves fray as she sped toward a car in front of them as if on a collision course and then suddenly change lanes barely missing the car she'd just cut in front of. Of course, Haruka wasn't doing this just to upset Michiru. She could drive like this with her eyes closed. It was the only fun she had driving when not on the track. It was her own personal obstacle course. She couldn't drive like this when Hotaru was in the car and she needed a way to vent wordlessly. If she were in a forgiving mood she would have noted her slight admiration for Michiru's resolve. As scared as the aqua haired demon was, not once did she surrender and ask Haruka to slow down. But, of course, Haruka was not in a forgiving mood. The blue BMW pulled up the circular driveway and came to a smooth stop belying its previous speed.

"Um, thanks for the ride." Michiru said quietly. "And the clothes."

"Yeah, sure." Haruka replied, not deigning to look at her. Since all Michiru had was a very formal dress Haruka had found something more suitable for her to wear. She had a pile of clothes due to her sister's never ending quest to make her look more feminine.

Michiru stepped out of the car and reached into the backseat. The musician was bent over leaning into the car as she tried to retrieve her dress and other things. The bags had apparently shifted in the drive and seemed lodged in its position. Haruka's eyes accidentally slid over to Michiru's body. The jeans sat low on Michiru's hips and the pale blue sweater was a bit of a large fit on her body but the way it fell seemed to emphasize Michiru's every curve. It did not help that Michiru was not wearing a bra and she jiggled freely every time she moved to jerk the bag to set it free. Haruka's hand unconsciously closed into a fist as she tried to retain her equilibrium. As if it wasn't bad enough that she was crazy, Haruka thought, did she also have to be that desirable too? Haruka didn't think she had ever been this attracted to anyone. She had never craved anyone this much. Being with Michiru was like a drug and until about an hour ago Haruka considered herself a very happy addict. But, now she felt like she was being tormented with what she wanted without any hope for a fix. Her eyes took in the glow of Michiru's skin in the sun, and the way her hair was blowing in the wind. Haruka was so lost in her observations and the cruel joke fate must be playing on her that it did not even dawn on her to help. It was not until she heard Michiru make a noise that Haruka snapped out of her reverie. It was a tiny sound from the back of her throat, somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It sent a shiver down Haruka's spine from the memory of the last time she heard Michiru make that noise. She quickly got out of the car certain that there was some kami that she had offended who was paying her back with this.

"Here you go." Haruka said after retrieving the bag for her. She was even more annoyed with the musician now due to the internal battle she was causing in the racer's mind. The forgiving, part of Haruka, the part that was optimistic and sympathetic, wanted to take advantage this interlude to explain everything to Michiru. She wanted so much to reconcile, put this misunderstanding behind them and move forward. But, then there was the implacable part of her. That part reminded her to be angry with Kaioh Michiru for all of her verbal assaults and her assumptions. It was the part of Haruka that prevented her from being hurt by anyone a second time, or on many occasions a first time. This stubborn, resentful, and proud part of her had much more practice than its magnanimous counterpart. It was the protective shell that guarded her emotions. As a result it usually won these mental battles.

"Arrigato." Michiru said accepting the bag. "Haruka-"

"Michiru-" Haruka began.

"Michiru-chan." Someone said.

Haruka looked up to see Ami and Rei approaching them. The two women stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing her.

"H-Haruka-san, Konnichiwa." Ami said already blushing. Rei just watched the pair with an eyebrow raised.

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan." Both Haruka and Michiru said surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michiru asked.

"We just stopped by to see you. We were about to leave because you weren't home." Rei explained.

"I-we didn't mean to interrupt." Ami said. Her face had not reverted to its natural color yet.

"I was leaving anyway." Haruka said before sliding back into the front seat.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry?" Rei asked scampering toward her and leaning against the door of Haruka's car. A mischievous smirk crept to her lips. "I see you made the most of having the house to yourself this weekend."

"Don't give me that look." Haruka growled, before running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look unaffected. "And, I'm not running off I'm just going to my parents' house."

"Oh, yeah. Send Hotaru my love." Rei said.

"Hai. Abayo." Haruka said with a wave to the threesome.

******************************************************************************

"Gomenasai, Michiru-chan. We didn't mean to interrupt." Ami said as Haruka's car drove off.

"You didn't interrupt anything." Michiru said tightlipped.

"Hmm mmm." Rei mumbled, crossing her arms. "So I guess this is why I was unable to get in contact with you this weekend. Minako-chan is never going to stop calling herself the Goddess of Love after this one."

"There is nothing going on between me and Tenoh Haruka." Michiru said vehemently. As soon as she let her emotions slip she regretted it. Damn Tenoh Haruka and her lies. It made Michiru feel so displaced and out of control. Michiru had hoped to keep this information a secret and pretend that the weekend never happened but she couldn't do that now although, Ami and Rei were not the social network that Mina and Usagi were. Suddenly, a new awareness surfaced in Michiru's mind as she recalled Rei's words before Haruka departed. "You knew." She realized.

"Knew what?" Rei asked.

"You knew that Haruka-san had a daughter, had a family. You guys all knew and yet you let me go home with her. How could you be joking about something happening between us when you know that she is with someone else? Is this some kind of payback to put me in my place for ignoring you guys? Was this all some big joke that everyone was laughing about behind my back?" Michiru continued.

"What hell are you talking about?" Rei asked her voice rising as well.

"I'm talking about the fact that my so-called friends actually pretended like it was a good idea for me to be involved with someone who has a girlfriend or a wife—I don't know which. And a child! Didn't you think I had been embarrassed and abused enough?"

"Michiru-chan, I think you are working under a misapprehension." Ami said calmly, understanding the cause her friend's anger.

"What misapprehension Ami? Did you guys know that Haruka-san has a daughter?" Michiru asked.

"Hai, we did." Ami answered. "But-"

"And what about her mother?" Michiru asked, her hands on her hips. She was so angry with her friends for keeping something like this from her. How could they tease her and push her to be someone's bit on the side. What kind of friends were they? Did they really think that she would want to be in that kind of relationship? Did they think that she was so pathetic now that she wouldn't care? Or did they just think that she didn't deserve anything better? Looking at the startled and concerned expressions on her friends' faces, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Well?" She asked when Ami did not answer.

"She died." Ami said softly.

"What?" Of all the things Michiru was expecting her friend to say she was not expecting that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Oh hoho. Didn't expect that one did you. Sorry, no evil intended. Sorry there was no Hotaru in this chap but there was all sorts of Haruka/Michiru so...Don't worry you'll learn about Hotaru's mother and the firefly will return probably in the next chapter. At least one of those things will definitely happen in the next chapter...that is if you review ;[


	7. Chapter 7

Woo hoo 50 reviews! First I have to congratulate **CoOkiE86** :You won my secret contest to see who would get and **comment** on the whole world-shaking thing ; Glad you liked the pictures I played with that for a bit but I'm really into the photo thing as well so I get it. Your prize in this chap is a Firefly. Hope you likee) Also thanks to **Simply Sudden, tototo, M, SeraEris, Tripower, Ami, petiyaka, Mario123, moswagz, mantaray, nightfall5029, angelnaughty, YinYangTwin1, Seiyagurl87, Babybuu1202& Lon3wolfee **Also, please read the note on the bottom cuz I have question for you guys.Oh, and I don't own SM

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously on Horizon:_

"… Did you guys know that Haruka-san has a daughter?" Michiru asked.

"Hai, we did." Ami answered. "But-"

"And what about her mother?"

"She died." Ami said softly.

"What?" Of all the things Michiru was expecting her friend to say she was not expecting that.

_And onto our next episode..._

Michiru stood in shock. Surely she didn't just hear that correctly. She couldn't have. She was tired, and she'd had a troubling weekend. That isn't what Ami just said. "Did you say she…she died?"

"Hai." Ami said sadly.

Michiru swallowed hard, the news hitting her like a concrete wall. "I…I think I need a glass of wine." She silently motioned for the girls to follow her. They entered the building, got into the elevator, and went all the way to the penthouse level without a word spoken between them. Michiru could tell that Rei was still fuming for what she had said to her earlier. She knew she deserved it and she would apologize as soon as her mind processed what she'd just heard. She couldn't even talk for she was too stunned. She could feel Ami's eyes upon her as the blue haired healer watched her with concern. But, Michiru couldn't focus on that. All she could focus on was that heavy feeling in her heart as she remembered everything she had said to Haruka.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was angry and upset and I was just…stupid." Michiru said to the girls as she began opening the door to her apartment.

"Well, at least we agree on something." Rei replied but Michiru could see the smirk threatening her lips.

Michiru opened the door, relieved to finally be home. Her relief was short lived when she saw her unwelcome guest rising from her sofa.

"Seiya!" She gasped jumping back. Michiru was so startled and disturbed by his appearance that she dropped her keys and bumped into her friends behind her.

"What are you doing here creep?" Rei asked.

Seiya just threw her a glaring look, before dropping to his knees before Michiru. "Michi-chan, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't know what came over me."

Michiru tried to step back again but Seiya lunged forward and captured her hand in his pulling her closer. "Please, Michi-chan. Give me another chance. I know I went crazy but that's only because I love you so much. I was so jealous to see you with someone else. I was just afraid that I would lose you for good. I-"

"Seiya let me go." Michiru said, her voice trembling. Although she did not think he was going to do anything now, just being in his presence was unsettling. "I…I don't want to talk to you. I want you to leave."

"I can't leave Michiru-chan. Not until you forgive me. Look, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry about Umeko and about… what happened. I just lost control. I swear it'll never happen again."

"No, it won't."

"Michiru." Seiya began again his voice became more demanding and his eyes turned cold.

Michiru pulled her hand away from his grasp, stepping away from him again. Before she got the chance to say anything else Rei stepped in.

"Look creep, it's over. She said she didn't want to talk to you. And incase you didn't know you are trespassing and kind of stalking right now. So unless you want me to call the police you'll get off your knees and skulk away like the pathetic creature you are." Rei said stepping forward as she whipped out her cell phone. She dialed the police and held her finger hovering over the send button.

"This has nothing to do with you." Seiya said to Rei as he rose to his feet to tower over her.

"Do I look like I care or like I'm joking?" Rei replied as the two began a staring contest.

Seiya expression turned even colder when he saw that Rei was not giving up. He turned to Michiru. "I'll be back." He said before heading to the door, not forgetting to slam it on his way out.

"What was that all about?" Ami asked.

"I…" Michiru didn't know where to begin, but she knew she didn't want to tell the story.

"Come on." Rei said leading her to the kitchen. "I have a feeling we are way past wine. I think this calls for vodka."

"Yeah." Michiru said softly following her.

The three girls made their way to the kitchen and after discovering a bottle of tequila in lieu of vodka decided to make Margaritas. Well, Rei decided to make Margaritas. Ami tried her best to talk her out of it and Michiru just sat at the table silently. When Rei had completed her concoction she brought the glasses and the remaining bottle of tequila to the table. She brought over three shot glasses, the salt and a lime and poured shots for them against Ami's protests.

Michiru was in no position to protest even though she was not much of a drinker. She would rather them have fun and try to forget about what happened than relive this past weekend or this past half hour. Once again her relief was short lived.

"So are you going to tell us what happened at the party?" Rei asked suddenly.

Michiru looked up stunned but she knew she should've expected it. Rei wasn't much of a drinker either so she should've known that the getting drunk idea was just a ruse created to relax her. "Nothing happened." She answered with as much indifference as she could.

"Michiru-chan I wasn't there but I know something happened." Ami said softly. "You…you seemed almost afraid of Seya-san just now."

"I was just startled that's all."

"Is that really all?" Ami asked. "What was Seiya-san apologizing for?"

"It was nothing really."

"Why must you be so difficult all the damn time?" Rei growled.

"Why can't you just accept my answer? If I said nothing happened that should be the end of it." Michiru argued.

"Well, maybe it would be if I didn't know better."

"Nothing happened." Michiru persisted.

"You liar!"

"Maybe we should take another shot." Ami offered in an attempt to diffuse the tension between the two women.

They both looked at her surprised. She was the last person they would've expected to be encouraging the wanton intake of alcohol.

Seeing the surprise in their eyes Ami responded. "Well, many experts believe that occasional alcohol consumption is not as dangerous as poor eating habits or lack of exercise and sleep for example. And, sometimes it can actually help in giving people an outlet and allowing them to release pent up stress which can be even more detrimental to one's health. Besides," She continued grinning. "If we're going to do it we might as well do it right."

The three women set up and took their shots. Slamming their glasses onto the table they all shook as the potent liquid went through their body.

"So are you ready to tell us now?" Rei asked, wasting no time.

"It was nothing." Michiru answered, her hand toying with her glass on the table.

Suddenly Rei reached out and captured her hand. She pushed the sleeve back on the sweater to reveal the bruises on Michiru's wrists.

"This is not nothing." Rei said as Ami gasped at the sight of the purple marks. "And, I don't know what happened with you and Haruka this weekend but I _know_ she didn't do that."

Michiru pulled her hand back from Rei's grasp and pushed the sleeve down. She had tried to maintain as unaffected an air as possible. She had been trying to physically will her aura not to give her away. Normally she was very good and making people believe what she wanted them to but she had known Rei for too long to doubt the priestess' powers. Michiru wouldn't call it a sixth sense because she didn't believe in ESP, or having the sight or any of that. But, she did know that Rei was special. She also knew—too late—that plying her with alcohol was just a way to soften her resistance. She had forgotten about the bruises completely. But, with the length of the arms of the sweater there was no way that Rei could've physically seen them.

"N—nothing happened." Michiru looked down guiltily. She silently cursed herself. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty. She knew she didn't do anything wrong.

"You call that nothing?!!" Rei screamed.

"Rei." Ami said, placing her hand on her friend in an attempt to calm her. "Tell us what happened Michiru-chan."

"It…it was Seiya he…he…I don't know what happened." Michiru began. "I came out of the bathroom. And one minute we were talking and then he…he just… lost it." Michiru continued to explain the events of the evening including Haruka's rescue and her subsequent care of her. Remembering Haruka's tenderness that night only made Michiru feel worse after everything that had happened today.

"I can't believe that bastard." Rei said. "And he had the nerve to come here and…wait a minute. How did he get in?"

"He still has his key, I guess."

"Well, we're spending the night." Rei said.

"What? You guys don't have to do that. I'm sure you had other things to do today."

"No, Rei-chan's right. If Seiya-san can get in here on his own we are not going to leave you by yourself." Ami added.

"Then I'm going to have Jadeite come over tomorrow and change your locks. That way that stalker won't have a way to just get into your apartment." Rei finished.

Michiru still looked down but did not refuse her friends' offers. They continued drinking in silence.

"So what happened with Haruka-kun?" Ami asked hesitantly.

"She took me home. I mean to her home."

"Really?" Rei said leaning forward. Now that the issue with Seiya was not resolved but at least decided as much as it could be at present, she was interested in figuring out the other part of Michiru's problem. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Michiru answered again taking a large drink. Then looking at her friends' expressions dropped her head on the table. "Everything!" She groaned.

"Michiru what's wrong? What happened?" Ami asked concerned.

Michiru's head was still face down as she began to answer. "We…we had sex." She slightly picked her head up and looked at her friends. "I mean great sex. I mean _amazing_ sex."

Ami turned red and Rei just laughed as she poured another shot.

"But, it wasn't just that." Michiru sighed setting down her glass. She leaned forward on the table placing her head on her hands. "I mean we connected too. I mean really connected. I've never felt like that with anyone before. I didn't think that I ever would. It felt so natural, so right. It was like everything in my life that happened before, every other relationship was just…just the journey and this was the destination. At least it was supposed to be. And then I had to go and ruin it."

"Why? What happened?"

"I… saw the pictures…of her daughter…of Ho—Hotaru?" Michiru said unsurely.

"Hai." Ami said.

"I saw the pictures of Hotaru and her mother and I just thought…I thought that it was her family. I mean her current family. After everything with Seiya I just thought I was being lied to again. And I totally jumped to conclusions. I just flipped out. I wouldn't even give her the chance to explain. The things I said…she…she's never going to forgive me."

"Well, Haruka can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be." Rei said.

"But," Ami began more constructively. "If you talk to her. If you explain the reason for your mistake and apologize I'm sure she'll listen to you."

"No, she won't." Michiru said sadly. "You didn't hear the things I said to her, Ami-chan. I was horrible. And then to find out that she…she died. What happened?" She asked picking her head up again.

"Well, we don't really know the entire story." Rei began. "Haruka is not one who is big for sharing her feelings, kind of like someone else I know." She added looking squarely at Michiru. "If anyone really knows it might be Usagi. They've always had a weird relationship. But, what I do know is that, Setsuna-san, that's Hotaru's mother. I think maybe she and Haruka grew up together or something. I only met her a few times because she was a few years older than we were. She was in university when we were in high school. Anyhow, she ended up having a relationship with one of the professors a few years later. And he, Tomoe sensei, that's Hotaru's father-"

"Tomoe? That professor who died in the explosion? Wasn't there an explosion in his lab or something?" Michiru asked, recognizing the name.

"Hai." Ami answered. "In a way he was lucky because he didn't have to suffer. Setsuna got sick apparently it had something to do with the exposure to the radiation and something else the professor was working with. She died about a year later."

"How long ago was that?" Michiru asked.

"I think that was about two and a half or three years ago." Rei answered. "She and Haruka were really close. She ended up moving in with Haruka when she started getting sick and they lived together until she died. Haruka took care of her and Haruka's been taking care of Hotaru ever since."

"That's amazing. Haruka really is a remarkable person to do all that and take care of a child that's technically not her own." Michiru said sadly. "And I'm evil."

"You're not evil." Ami said.

"You're just stupid." Rei added, causing Michiru to glare at her. "Haruka's pretty stupid too though so you guys are perfect together. Don't worry, I'm sure it will all work out." She ended compassionately.

"Arrigato." Michiru said, although she didn't feel nearly as sure.

******************************************************************************

Haruka arrived at the Tsukino residence in Juban Tokyo.

"Haruka-papa hurry up." Hotaru complained as she struggled to free herself from the seatbelt.

"Calm down, hime-chan." Haruka said amused by her daughter's excitement. As soon as she released Hotaru the little girl sprang from the car. "Is that a road you are trying to cross by yourself?" Haruka asked as she stood putting on her racing jacket.

"No." Hotaru mumbled looking down guiltily. "But come on. Everybody's already here." She complained bouncing impatiently.

"You might want to bring Chibi-Usa's present with us." Haruka said.

"Oh, I forgot." Hotaru ran back to the car to retrieve her interestingly wrapped present. She had been determined to wrap it herself and would not allow Haruka to help her. As a result there were pockets of air or extra paper in some places and a profusion of bows.

"All right, hand." Haruka said.

Hotaru took her hand and they crossed the street to get to the house. Since Usagi and Mamoru still lived in an apartment, Usagi's parents' house and more particularly their yard were being used for Chibi-Usa's birthday party.

As soon as they reached the pavement however Hotaru ran off on her own.

"Slow down." Haruka called, knowing that she never imagined hearing herself say those words. Normally slowing down was an anathema to Haruka but Hotaru had a way of going full speed ahead on her tiny legs that made even the racer nervous. She now knew the plight of her parents. "Oi Odango!" She called.

"Oh, Haru-kun." Usagi called waving to her.

"Dango ba-chan." Hotaru said excitedly throwing her arms around Usagi's waist.

"Hi Hotaru-chan." Usagi greeted her before throwing Haruka an evil look. Was she really going to have a new generation of people calling her Odango?

"Taru-chan!" Chibi-Usa said running up to greet them.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, happy birthday!" Hotaru said as she greeted her best friend. She proudly handed over her present. "I wrapped it myself."

"Ohh, Arrigato."

"Happy birthday Chibi-Odango." Haruka said with a wink. She leaned down and tugged on one of her pink pigtails earning a giggle of the younger Usagi.

"Arrigato Haruka oji-chan." Chibi-Usa said smiling. "Come on Taru-chan. Momoko-chan and everyone is here." She said dragging the girl with her.

Haruka followed Usagi inside to meet the other adults in attendance.

******************************************************************************

Michiru looked around uncertainly as she arrived at the house in Juban in an azure blue dress and ivory, cropped sweater. She took a deep breath, and nervously ran her fingers through her hair as began making her way to the gate. She could hear the noise of children screaming and laughing before she entered but was not expecting the chaos that was a six-year-olds birthday party.

"Usagi-chan." She called walking toward her.

"Oh, Michiru-chan you made it." Usagi said excitedly embracing her. "All the grown ups are inside."

"I brought something for the birthday girl." She said holding up her offering.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi called. "Come here. I want you to meet someone."

Chibi-Usa made her way to her mother with Hotaru not far behind. The girls were not known to go many places without the other and they stood before the adults holding hands.

"Hai, mama." Chibi-Usa said out of breath from playing.

"Michiru-chan you remember Chibi-Usa and this is Hotaru…Haruka-san's daughter." Usagi ended softly. She immediately perked up again. "Girls this is obasan Michiru."

The girls looked up to see Michiru for the first time and both looked at her in awe.

"Hello Chibi-Usa-chan. Hello Hotaru-chan." Michiru said leaning down to their level.

"Ohh, you look like a princess." Hotaru said smiling.

"Are you a princess?" Chibi-Usa asked excitedly.

"Oi Odango! Ikoko-kaa-san sent more snacks."

Michiru felt her heart jump when she heard Haruka's voice. Immediately Hotaru ran to Haruka.

"Haruka-papa come look." Hotaru said excitedly tugging on Haruka's shirt.

"Oi, be easy hime-chan." Haruka said laughing as she tried to balance the tray in her hands.

"But you have to meet Dango-basan's friend. She's so pretty. She looks just like the princess from my dream." Hotaru persisted.

"A princess eh? And here I thought you were the only princess I knew." Haruka put the tray down on the table.

"Papa!" Hotaru whined through her laughter. She began tugging the racer by the arm to meet Michiru. "Come on."

"Hai, hai." Haruka sighed ruffling her daughter's hair before picking her up and placing the girl on her hip.

Haruka looked well put together as she always did. She wore gray pants and a white shirt under her racing jacket. The fitted, red, leather jacket was adorned with logos from her sponsors. Michiru felt a pang in her heart as she observed the racer. It was not just her physical appeal that affected her. Haruka's playful interaction with her daughter also made Michiru's heart ache. Even though Michiru knew the story, this was the first time she had seen Haruka and her daughter first hand. There was such easiness in her actions and Michiru smiled to see the light in the racer's eyes as she teased Hotaru. It was obvious that the little girl meant everything to her. And it was obvious that for Hotaru the feeling was mutual. Then Michiru remembered Haruka's fury on Sunday and how they parted. Haruka had not looked up and seen her yet and Michiru was loath to see her reaction. She froze as Haruka and finally turned to face her.

"Oh." Haruka said stopping in her tracks as she spotted Michiru.

"Hello." Michiru said nervously bowing to her.

"See papa, I told you she was a princess." Hotaru beamed, as she tugged on Haruka's collar.

"You're right hime-chan. She is a princess." Haruka said dryly before placing Hotaru back on her feet. Her look of surprise had quickly turned to disregard. "I'm going to see if Mamoru-san needs any more help, Odango." She mumbled before heading back inside.

"I'm sorry Michiru-chan." Usagi whispered.

"It's fine. I guess I should've expected it."

"It's still early. Just give her a chance to cool off."

"It's okay Usagi-chan." Michiru said struggling to maintain her unaffected air.

The adults were inside, able to look at the children from the window, with just one or two adults at a time actually outside with the kids. Usagi, Mamoru and Usagi's parents were the busiest as they ran around taking care of everything and everyone. Haruka also kept herself very occupied. If she was not helping Usagi or Mamoru she was outside with the kids who it seemed could not get enough of the playful racer. As a result, Michiru and Haruka spent the majority of the party speaking to everyone but each other. Usagi and Minako had tried to initiate a conversation between the pair but each time Haruka had politely excused herself to join the guys, or speak to Usagi's mother or anything else she could to escape Michiru's presence. Even Rei in her own subtle-as-a-Mack-truck sort of way had tried to get them to converse. All it did was earn her an evil glare from Haruka and a just as subtle suggestion as to whose business the priestess should be minding.

"Michiru-chan. Will you do me a favor?" Usagi asked.

"Sure, Usagi-chan. What do you need?"

"Could you take these drinks out to the kids and make sure Haruka gets one. She'll get dehydrated and pass out if she doesn't." Usagi said laughing. "I would do it but I have to get the cake ready."

"Um, sure." Michiru said taking the tray. Usagi showed her which ones were the adult drinks and Michiru noticed that there were two on the tray instead of one. She knew what Usagi was doing. She was just trying to give her an opportunity to talk to Haruka, alone. As much as she resented the need for an excuse she appreciated the intention. She also knew that Haruka was not going to come to her so she had to do what she must.

"Hey kids who wants something to drink." Michiru called as she stepped outside.

The kids all ran to her and overwhelmed Michiru frantically tried to hand out the drinks while making sure she didn't accidentally give them the wrong ones. Luckily, Haruka came over to help.

"Oi, one at a time or I'm eating all the cake." Haruka said to the kids who though laughing immediately settled. She began to take cups from the tray and hand them out to the kids as well.

It was such a simple act but Michiru could not but feel grateful for the intervention. Haruka to my rescue once again, she thought smiling as she slanted a glance at the racer.

"Oh, no not those cups." Michiru called to Haruka seeing her pick up one of the adult drinks. "That's for you."

Haruka raised an eyebrow before surreptitiously sniffing the drink. She cracked a smile. "What is Odango trying to do to me?" She said putting the cups out of the way so she wouldn't make the mistake of intoxicating any of the kids.

"Thanks for helping me." Michiru said after they had finally served all the kids. "I guess I haven't had much practice with kids."

"You get used to it." Haruka said giving Michiru one of the adult drinks. "Just don't get nervous. They can smell fear." She joked.

"I'll remember that next time." Michiru said before bringing the cup to her lips. She breathed a sigh of relief to finally be having some semblance of a conversation with the previously stoic racer. The wind suddenly increased and Michiru could feel its caress as it played with her hair. She looked up to see Haruka focused on her. Michiru tried to speak but the intensity of Haruka's gaze made her breath catch in her throat. She swallowed hard and, as the wind began to cease, nervously drew her blowing strands of hair from her face.

Michiru saw Haruka's eyes refocus and the racer not quite imperceptibly shook her head and slipped her hand in her pocket. The almost wistful expression had faded and was replaced with a more determined one. It was as if Haruka had caught herself slipping and immediately strengthened her resistance.

"Well, I'd better keep an eye on them." Haruka said abruptly.

"Haruka wait." Michiru said reaching out and clutching her arm. She couldn't let this opportunity pass her by if she wanted to have any hope of reconciliation. And the look in Haruka's eyes just now made Michiru think that maybe, just maybe her hope was not misguided.

Haruka turned to face Michiru without a word, the wind tousling her blonde hair. She stood with her free hand in her pocket as she sipped on her drink. Her eyes seemed to look at everything but the musician before her.

"I…I'm sorry." Michiru said finally.

"No worries." Haruka said shrugging her shoulders. "Hotaru slow down so you don't get hurt!" Haruka called.

"I'm fine papa!" Hotaru said dramatically.

"Hai, hai you're always fine." Haruka replied rolling her eyes before they accidentally met with Michiru's.

The eyes that for some inexplicable reason Michiru found she could effortlessly see emotions through were now impenetrable. If that whole saying about eyes being windows was true then those particular windows were slammed shut and the blinds were closed. Was Haruka really this apathetic about everything? Did she really not care? Or was she just closing herself off as a defense? Michiru wondered what she would be doing if she were Haruka's position. She would probably be just as cold and resentful. But, would she want the other person to give up? Michiru stood chewing on her lip as she tried to decide what to say next or if she should speak at all. But, since she was the one who was wrong and Haruka was so frustratingly stubborn Michiru decided that she was the one who would have to try harder.

"I am sorry for everything I said." Michiru began again.

"Like I said-"

"No please, let me say this." Michiru said. She waited until Haruka nodded her head for her to continue. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I should've given you a chance to explain, but I was so angry. I was so wrapped up in feeling betrayed that I didn't even stop to think of other possibilities."

"Other possibilities?" Haruka asked. Her eyes narrowed and she stared at Michiru intensely for a few moments before looking away. "They told you about Setsuna, didn't they." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hai, Rei-chan and Ami-chan told me."

"Rei-chan needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut." Haruka grumbled.

"I'm glad they told me." Michiru saw Haruka's eyes flash to meet hers and she immediately regretted her choice of words. "Not _glad,_ I just meant, if they didn't tell me I might never have known the truth." Once again she regretted her words because now it sounded like she was implying that Haruka wasn't going to tell her. "I mean I know I didn't give you much of a chance to explain-"

"No, you didn't."

"I know and that was my fault but why didn't you just tell me anyway, Ruka? Or why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'd been trying to tell you all weekend." Finally losing her cool, Haruka's voice rose as she took a step closer to Michiru.

Michiru secretly rejoiced to see the racer's reaction. If Haruka was mad at her it meant that she cared.

"Then why didn't you?" Michiru asked pressing her further.

"Because," Haruka sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. Her voice dropped and she became pensive. "I…I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to say it. I've never had to deal with that before…telling someone. And, I guess I wasn't really looking forward to reliving everything that happened back then. It's not exactly my happiest of memories."

"You loved her didn't you?" Michiru said softly.

"Setsuna was…" Haruka paused looking off into the distance. "An amazing person. But, we were never more than friends. I promised her I would care for Hotaru like she was my own."

Michiru stood for a few moments digesting Haruka's answer. She noted that the blonde hadn't technically answered the question, as was a habit of hers. Michiru wondered what it might be like to lose the person that you loved. The only person she had lost was her father and his absence alone stunted her heart. Michiru couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a person you were _in _love with. Then to raise their child and have that reminder everyday must be a different emotional strain entirely. She supposed that Haruka could've chosen not to be Hotaru's parent. It couldn't be easy for Haruka: raising a child on her own. Michiru was certain that Setsuna had parents that would've raised her daughter. No one would've condemned Haruka for deciding it was more than she could handle. But, Michiru suspected it was Haruka's own conscience that forbade her from doing what she would've undoubtedly seen as breaking her word. Michiru knew this was all speculation but there was something inside telling her that she was not too far off the mark. Seeing Haruka keep her promise no matter how much Michiru speculated it might've hurt her to make that commitment, knowing that she was essentially giving up her life and her freedom to for someone else made Michiru even more in awe of the strength of the racer's character. It made Michiru want to know all the other good qualities hidden under Tenoh Haruka's infuriatingly stubborn exterior. "Haruka-"

"Look, you made your judgments about me and that's fine." Haruka said. "It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, you know. If we look at the bright side, maybe it's good that we know now. We can cut our losses and no harm done."

No harm done? Michiru thought to herself. How could it be no harm done? And what exactly was this alleged bright side? After everything that happened last weekend was Haruka really just going to give her up like that? Kami-sama that woman is so annoying, Michiru fumed. Sometimes, she just wanted to hit her. Michiru didn't have the chance to begin that new argument as their attention was suddenly pulled in another direction.

"Waaah!" A child screamed.

"Hotaru!" Haruka said, obviously knowing the sound of her daughter's cry without even looking at her. She immediately deserted Michiru and ran toward the huddled group of children.

Michiru quickly followed behind.

"Hotaru!" Haruka called, dropping to her knees beside the crying child.

Hotaru sat beneath a tree bawling as she held onto her knee.

"What happened?" Michiru asked.

"She…she fell trying to climb the tree." Chibi-Usa answered, looking down guiltily.

"Aww, hime-chan let me look at it." Haruka said moving closer to her.

"Noooo! No papa it hurts." Hotaru cried, tears streaming down her face.

Other adults at this point had filtered outside. From where they sat they had a good view of what happened from the window. Though they were all far more interested in Michiru and Haruka's interaction, and trying to decipher what kind of progress was being made between the pair, as soon as they heard Hotaru's cry their attention shifted. Ami and Mamoru had immediately ran outside to help.

"Can I do anything?" Michiru asked desperate to help in some way.

"No, you've done enough. I should've been paying attention to them instead of talking to you in the first place." Haruka said as she gingerly took her daughter in her arms. She picked her up and brought her to the porch cradling Hotaru on her lap.

"Hotaru-chan let me look at your knee." Mamoru asked as he knelt before her.

"No, it hurts." Hotaru refused, adamantly shaking her head.

"I know hime-chan." Haruka began rubbing Hotaru's back. "Just let Mamo-ojisan look at it okay."

Hotaru just continued to cry but nodded her acquiescence.

"Good girl." Haruka said before kissing her forehead as Hotaru settled against her chest.

"I'll stay with you Hotaru-chan." Chibi-Usa said settling down beside Haruka and eventually leaning her head against the racer.

Mamoru began inspecting Hotaru's knee. Ami sat beside him with the first aid kit ready to assist. He looked up at Haruka silently communicating that his next test was going to hurt.

"Hime-chan what were you guys doing? Why don't you tell me what happened?" Haruka asked obviously trying to distract her.

"I…I was going after Luna…" Hotaru began through struggled breaths.

"Really? What was Luna doing?" Haruka asked.

"She…she was…" Hotaru began to recount her story to Haruka with only a few whimpers as Mamoru squeezed her knee and bent it to make certain it wasn't broken. Satisfied, he quickly cleaned and bandaged her wound.

Michiru looked at Haruka in silent admiration. Haruka was so incredible with Hotaru that Michiru's eyes were getting blurry seeing her as the doting parent. Not only had Haruka resolved to raise this child on her own but she was amazing. It stirred emotions in Michiru that she didn't know she had. The exasperating racer had this bewildering ability to make Michiru question everything she thought was important in her life. Michiru had never thought about being a parent or wanting to have children. If anything she had decided against it. But somehow watching Haruka with Hotaru, Michiru found herself reconsidering even that. She observed how easily Haruka calmed the crying child in her arms and how Hotaru clung to her for comfort.

Michiru knew first hand of Haruka's ability to be a source of comfort. She recalled the racer's soothing words that night after her run in with Seiya and how Haruka took care of her and never left her side. She remembered the strength of Haruka's arms and the security she felt when she was in them. She could still feel Haruka's thumb gently stroking the nape of her neck and smell her crisp, scent that reminded Michiru of what the wind smelled like rolling off the sea. There was a sense of safety and of belonging to someone that Michiru had never felt with anyone before.

How could that person who was so warm and affectionate be the same person who was just so cold to her? Of course Michiru knew that she was currently to blame for Haruka's bristly exterior but she was still pained and frustrated by it. Was the blonde racer ever going to forgive her? Michiru stood back fighting against the lump in her throat at the sting of Haruka's earlier words contrasted by the current tender display. It didn't help that a new possibility had cropped up in her mind. Maybe, their interaction just didn't mean as much to Haruka as it did to her. Maybe, Haruka wasn't pretending not to care. Maybe, she just didn't. Unable to maintain her unaffected front Michiru quickly said goodbye to Usagi and departed.

******************************************************************************

Haruka sat on the porch watching the few remaining children play in the yard. The cake had been cut and the presents had been opened. Almost everyone had already left but she wanted to make sure that Hotaru was okay. She did not want a repeat of earlier. The resilient youngster behaved as though nothing had happened. But, Haruka was certain that the extra cake and ice cream had something to do with Hotaru's expedient recovery though Hotaru almost seemed to have a gift for healing far more quickly than expected. Sometimes it seemed that Hotaru healed more quickly than humanly possible. Haruka often wondered if her daughter's apparent disregard for her safety was because the little girl knew something that she didn't. The few remaining adults were inside but Haruka kept up her vigilant watch on the kids. And she wanted a chance to be alone with her thoughts. She wasn't in the mood to be around the others right now. She did not want to be subject to the interrogations and conjectures that she would undoubtedly be bombarded with regarding Michiru. She didn't want to hear more of Jade's teasing. She didn't want to hear any more of Minako's conclusions. Even Ikoko-kaa-san had inquired, in her own motherly way, about that really nice girl who kept looking at her sadly all day. Was Michiru really looking at her all day? Did she look sad? Haruka quickly shook that new line of possible musings out of her head. She didn't want to think of Michiru at all. Unfortunately, her mind was taunting her with nothing but thoughts of aqua haired musician.

Haruka wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with her thoughts to purge them or to savor them and that confusion disturbed her. The past week had been an exercise in contradictions. Haruka had spent the entire time trying to rid her memory of the past weekend. And yet, it was the best weekend she remembered spending. It was too good to want to forget. Haruka sat silently cursing herself and her traitorous mind. She didn't want to remember Michiru yet she couldn't forget Michiru. She didn't want to think about Michiru, so naturally all she thought about was… _Michiru_.

This is ridiculous she scolded herself. There was no reason for her mind to be so occupied with one person. It wasn't as if she was in love with her or anything. _Maybe you are_, her mind whispered. Haruka paused to consider that. Was she? Was she in love with Michiru? Could that be possible? No. It could not be possible. It didn't matter what her deceitful mind tried to tell her. This was not Hollywood. People do not fall in love in a week…or weekend. Though, it _was_ an amazing weekend. Haruka groaned internally. Her head was beginning to hurt from the sensory overload and conflicting emotions.

"Hey I brought you something to drink." Usagi said as she stepped outside.

"What are you trying to do to me Odango? I've got to take Hotaru home you know." Haruka quickly slipped behind her playful façade. It would not do to have anyone suspect that she was any more invested in this than she let on.

"Ha ha, it's only juice." Usagi said before sitting on the step above her. "So… Michiru looked really nice today."

"I guess." Haruka answered taking her glass. "I didn't really notice." _Liar_, her mind taunted. Of course she noticed. And, Usagi was wrong; Michiru didn't look nice. She looked… stunning.

Haruka remembered how the blue dress brought out the color in Michiru's eyes and how she thought that the musician should never wear any other color. She also remembered how the wind blew, causing Michiru's hair to dance around her face. It caught the racer off guard and had her entranced. Haruka had to stuff her hand into her pocket to stop it from reaching over to Michiru and sweeping her aquamarine hair away from her face before by some miracle the musician delicately did it herself. Haruka knew she would not have been able to withstand the effects of touching Michiru. She was not yet strong enough for that. It was hard enough when the musician grabbed her arm and that was through two layers of fabric. As soon as she saw Michiru, Haruka realized that she was hanging on by the thinnest of threads. If she had given into her desire to reach out and touch Michiru's hair and subsequently touching her face, Haruka's resistance would've promptly crumbled to ash. Haruka distinctly remembered the feeling of those soft locks as they slipped through her fingers just a week ago. She also remembered the feeling of Michiru's smooth skin, and Michiru's soft lips against hers, and the scent of strawberries in her hair, and the illogical feeling that she wanted to spend the rest of her days looking into those sparking ocean eyes that saw so much and hid so little. And, the sex! As hard as she tried she could not come close to expunging that from her memory. The pores on her body rose as if reliving the sensation. Haruka couldn't find the right words to do it justice. Even her memory didn't sufficiently capture it. Sex with Michiru seemed to go beyond mere physical pleasure and become an extra sensory experience.

But none of that mattered, Haruka remembered. She had already made her decision. She was correct in her thinking earlier. It was better to get out now and move on before they actually meant anything to each other. And they were so different anyway that it would never work. They couldn't even start off right so what did that say about where the relationship would go? Besides, she had to focus on Hotaru. Hotaru needed her, Haruka concluded as she silently sipped on her drink.

"Haruka, you know that I love you. And that I want you to be happy." Usagi began, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Now, you tell me. But, if you really want me to be happy you could always change your mind about San-san. Just say the word my princess and we can run away together." Haruka ended with a wink trying to make Usagi blush or get flustered so she could redirect and thereby control the conversation.

"I'm serious." Usagi said playfully hitting her arm. She sat quietly for a few moments as she stared off into the distance. "But, the thing is…the thing about loving someone and wanting them to be happy is that sometimes when you love someone you have to tell them things that they need to hear even if you know they may not necessarily _want_ to hear it: like when they're being really…stupid. And right now Haruka you are being really, really stupid."

"Well, this is not exactly how I imagined you professing your love to me but I guess I'll take what I can get." She was doggedly trying to maintain her jovial air.

"Haru-kun you can't keep doing this." Usagi said.

"Doing what?" Haruka had placed her drink beside her and began absently playing connect the dots with the condensation on the glass.

"Shutting people out like this. I know that you pretend that you don't need anyone but I saw how you and Michiru-chan were together. I saw you guys at the party."

"I was just doing her a favor, Odango. I was acting."

"I'll admit that you are pretty good but you are not _that_ good of an actor. And you know you never could quite fool me except of course when Mina-chan and I first met you at the arcade and we thought you were a boy." Usagi remembered causing them both to start laughing. Usagi sighed as the silence befell them again. "But, I saw you with Michiru-chan even after Seiya-san left. And, I saw you today. You weren't acting."

"It doesn't really matter anyways." Haruka said softly leaning back on her elbows to exude an unaffected air. She wasn't certain if she was trying to convince Usagi or if she was trying to convince herself.

"You have to give people a chance Haruka." Usagi urged.

"I gave her a chance." Haruka snapped.

"So Michiru-chan screwed up. People make mistakes, Haruka. It's not like you didn't screw up by not telling her the truth earlier." Usagi argued. "Or maybe you kept it from her on purpose because you knew she would find out and make the wrong assumptions. Maybe you just wanted to have a way out." Usagi sighed. She reached down and cupping Haruka's cheek, turned the racer's face to hers. Her large blue eyes were filled with concern and Haruka was unable to look away. "I know that it really hurt you to lose Setsuna-san but you can't keep doing this, Haruka. You say that you want to protect Hotaru but I think you are really trying to protect yourself. Maybe you need to stop making excuses and trying to find reasons for why you and Michiru-chan shouldn't be together and try thinking about the one reason you should-"

Haruka jerked her head away from Usagi's gentle grip. She threw the younger woman one of her steely glares silently communicating that she was ending this conversation. It was one of Haruka's most effective expressions that won her many fights before they had even begun. Usagi however, the beacon of light and hope, who cried if she broke a nail or missed her favorite television show completely disregarded the racer's menacing look. Countering Haruka with her own wide-eyed gaze, Usagi continued.

"You love Michiru-chan, Haruka. I know you do. I've never seen anyone affect you the way Michiru-chan does. Besides, if she really didn't matter to you then you wouldn't have to work this hard to pretend that she doesn't matter to you."

"I…I have to focus on taking care of Hotaru. I'm all she has." Haruka looked up to Usagi and smiled confidently. "Don't worry about me Odango. I'm fine. I've got Hotaru. You know she's the only girl I need."

"But, is she Haruka? Is she really _all_ you need? I love Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa more than anything in the world. I couldn't imagine my life without either one of them or to have to choose between them. But, I love them in completely different ways and I don't love either one of them less than the other. Loving Hotaru doesn't mean you can't love anyone else. You won't be betraying Hotaru by admitting that you want more. Just think about the casual relationships, or as you say the 'stress-reducing interludes' that you normally have." Usagi continued causing the racer to grin at her own words. "Is any of that better than the time you spent with Michiru? Does it even come close? You don't have to admit anything to me I just want you to admit it to yourself, before it's too late. If you don't you could miss out on something that could be really wonderful and you'll always regret it. I don't want that for you. You've done so much for me since we've known each other, looking out for me and taking care of me and for Hotaru and Setsuna-san. Don't you think that it's time you did something for you, Haru? Don't you think it's time you allowed yourself to be happy?" Usagi finished as she lightly ran her fingers through the racer's hair.

Haruka sat in silence. There were few people in the world with the liberty to say the things to Haruka that Usagi did. But, Haruka knew there were few people in the world who cared for her—enough to risk her wrath—like Usagi did. Chiba Usagi, who apparently tripped on pockets of air on perfectly smooth surfaces, had the incomprehensible gift of gracefully flitting past the racer's defenses. As a result the pure hearted blonde was one of the few people Haruka ever shared her true feelings with or whose opinions she didn't ignore. The exercise usually involved Usagi illuminating Haruka's feelings and Haruka not being able to deny them. Haruka had known Usagi for over a decade so by she respected Usagi's ability just look into her eyes or observe her actions and decipher what she was feeling. The only other person alive who had that particular talent was…Michiru. And, she had only known Michiru a month.

Haruka's reaction to the musician's capability to see through to her core was another display of contradictions. It was simultaneously terrifying and comforting; exhilarating and calming; intimidating and liberating. It was a completely unprecedented combination of emotions to feel when not behind the wheel of a racecar. And, it was made more intense by the duality of the experience. Haruka recognized that she had her own share of clairvoyance when it came to Michiru. She had always been observant but she had never been so attuned to anyone's feelings and emotions as she was with Michiru. Their connection was so intoxicating that it made everything around them disappear. It was like two mirrors facing each other unable to see anything else but each other's infinite reflections. For Haruka, the weekend spent with Michiru was like discovering that missing piece essential to make her whole.

Remembering the look in Michiru's eyes before she departed, Haruka wondered if she might have succeeded in losing her after all. _But, isn't that what you wanted, _her mind teased mercilessly. She had done everything in her power today to push Michiru away. If that's what she wanted, then why did realizing she might've accomplished her goal make her feel so…empty? Haruka's head was beginning to hurt again. She let out a defeated sigh.

"You know Odango, sometimes I think you are not as dumb as everyone thinks you are." Haruka said grinning mischievously.

"Arrigato—hey!" Usagi said hitting her in the arm again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, hope you liked another long chapter. Sorry, Haruka's so bull headed. Don't worry though everything should be resolved in the next chapter, which I've already begun. But, I digress; the point of this note is to ask you guys a question. Hopefully, you will answer it for me in your reviews—ahem hint hint; So, I've been toying with the idea of a sequel. The story just showed up in my mind unannounced and it refuses to leave. It would be a more established relationship so you'd get more of the Haruka/Michiru we know and love, more Firefly and of course more conflict. It also includes more serious subject matters and goes into some things suggested or alluded to in this story like Haruka's family & business, both her and Michiru's past, Setsuna, and Hotaru's unique abilities. I know, it sounds like a lot right? Read the tag line below for a very vague description and let me know what you think.

_Perspective_: When Michiru's troubled past comes back to haunt her and Haruka's promise to raise Hotaru is threatened, Haruka's true strength is tested. Does she have what it takes to protect her family and fight to keep the ones she loves? Well, no one ever said that _happily ever after _was going to be easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to **Mei_South, petiyaka**(sorry for the ambush,lol. I was worried and desperate. ) **jade-MEST, Gaploon **(Aww, Usagi is a baka savant, lol) **Dazed Existence, Cookie86 **( Thanks for another great one that had me laughing. I hope you are satisfied with the end cuz I always planned on it ending about here.) **YinYangTwin **(aww thanks) **M, angelnaughty **(thanks for your opinion,lol. I hope you'll be pleased)** Cun, Babybuu1202 **(Lol, glad you liked the scene I had fun with that one. Your idea has me thinking about that more 2) **Tripower, Mantaray **(Yeah, that's kinda where it came from. I just kept getting more ideas that wouldn't fit with the genre of this one) **tototo, Simply Sudden **(Lmao, sorry Haruka is such a baka) and **SeraEris **(yeah, it's always the ones u don't expect to be insightful, lol) for the reviews this last chapter, and all the faves andt Story Alerts. Of course this is the last chap so if you haven't left a reviewyet this is your last chance. Please, validate me, lol. Thanks for the response about the sequel too. More info below. Finally, I don't own Sailor Moon. And now for the conclusion of Horizon:--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru rolled. She had a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and she had to get some sleep. Half an hour later, Michiru rolled again. It looked like it was going to be another night sleep would prove elusive. She punched her pillows and snuggled further under her blanket. For some reason, her bed had been so uncomfortable lately. It never felt like this before but recently something was different. It just wasn't as inviting as it once was. It felt bigger somehow, colder, empty. She rolled again. Was her bed always this big? She never remembered feeling so alone in her bed before. Normally she didn't mind sleeping alone, many times she preferred it. But, she didn't ever remember sleeping alone feeling so…lonely. She rolled onto her stomach as she let out an exhausted sigh. She needed to get some sleep or she was going to go crazy…_er_. Michiru absently brought the extra pillow down to her torso and snuggled closer to it. She knew the reason she couldn't sleep. She knew why her bed felt so much bigger and colder.

"Search for your love…" Michiru's phone began playing interrupting her thoughts.

Michiru groaned but reached to answer the phone. If she didn't he would just call back until she answered anyway. It was easier to get it over with now.

"Moshi moshi." Michiru sighed.

Silence.

"Seiya." She muttered into the phone.

"Michi-chan you're awake." He said before falling silent again. He obviously had not expected her to answer the first time he called. "I-I miss you."

"Seiya please stop calling me."

"But I do! Michi-chan I miss you so much." Seiya sighed and Michiru could hear the noise in the background.

"Where are you?"

"At a release party."

"Where are Taiki-san and Yaten-san?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know. They're around here somewhere. Probably having fun unlike me." He answered sadly. "Michi-chan, can I—can I ask you something?"

Michiru just sighed.

"I just wanted to know if, since you're awake, if maybe I could-"

"No, Seiya. You can't come over." She said firmly.

"I won't do anything I swear. I just want to talk." He paused and his voice became tender. "I just want to be able to see your face, again. Maybe we could just sleep together like we used to. I miss lying next to you. I miss having you in my arms. I miss-"

"Seiya please don't." Michiru said closing her eyes again. That was the last thing she wanted to hear while she was lamenting her cold and lonely bed. But Seiya's was not the warmth or the body she was missing.

"Please give me a chance to make it up to you." He begged.

"You've been drinking, Seiya." Michiru didn't need to ask. She could tell by the tone of his speech and his heightened emotional state.

"Only to try to make myself forget what I almost did to you. Please Michiru. Please forgive me."

"Seiya you need to get help. You need to find a way to better control your anger and not depend on alcohol."

"I know. I know I do. I'll do anything." He assured. "If you go with me I will. I'll do anything for you."

"It's not about _me_ Seiya. It's about you. _You_ need to get help."

"So, what you're perfect, then? I need help but you don't." He said.

"That's not what I meant." Michiru said softly as she began rubbing her temples. He was giving her that headache again.

"Then what did you mean Michiru? If I need help to control my anger maybe you need to get some help to control your perverted tendencies. It's disgusting what you're doing with that woman Tenoh." He continued letting his anger prevail again.

"Goodbye, Seiya." Michiru said.

"No! No, Michi-chan I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did. But, it doesn't matter. I have to g-"

"Michi-chan please! Please, don't leave me." He sobbed into the phone. "I don't think I could live without you. I don't want to live without you. If you don't come back to me I'll, I'll end it all, I swear. There'll be nothing worth living for if you don't-"

"Don't start that again. Don't you dare." Michiru said with all the resolve she had. Now fully awake, she sat up in bed.

Michiru could feel her heart rate increase as she heard his words, but he was not going to trick her into feeling guilty again. He was not going to guilt her into reconciling with him with treats on his life. It was always his ace card when she tried to leave him. She remembered the first time she tried to break up with him. He was admitted to the hospital for 'exhaustion' when he overdosed on pills and booze later that night. He had promised that he would sober up and get help and he did… for about a month. This time Michiru knew she wouldn't let that influence her or she would be trapped forever. She just wanted to be free of all the grief that this unhealthy relationship caused her. It wasn't even about love. It hadn't been about love for a very long time, if it ever was. Mainly, it was about control and guilt. She couldn't be Seiya's everything and he didn't want to be hers. And Michiru had long realized that she didn't want him to be. She was actually a bit relieved when that Jpop website broke the story about Seiya and Umeko. With public knowledge of his infidelity Michiru found her pretext for escape.

Michiru sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her arm wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Seiya I can't do this anymore. I can't do this to myself. You don't even want me. You just don't want anyone else to have me. That is not the same as love. It's selfish, Seiya." Michiru sighed. "I do want you to be happy and I do hope you get help. But, I am not going to be around to find out if you accomplish either. It's not my responsibility anymore."

"Michi-chan please. I love you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Seiya screamed brokenly into the phone.

Michiru could hear his staggered breath as he cried.

"I'm sorry Seiya." She whispered, before taking a breath to say what until now she never had the courage to admit. "But, I don't love you. And, I won't do this anymore."

"It's because of that dyke Tenoh, is it?" He exploded.

"Don't call her that! This has nothing to do with-"

"Then what is it, Michiru? Why are you being such a bitch, huh? You change your locks. You won't even talk to me. Your lawyers send me these damn papers saying I can't come near you. I can make you forgive me but you won't even give me the chance."

"Seiya I…" Michiru paused. She couldn't let him think that this was affecting her or that she was having second thoughts. She was not going to let him goad her into an argument either. She wasn't emotionally invested enough to have a fight with him. She didn't want to state her case or make him understand her side. She didn't want to compromise or work to resolve their issues or, at this point, even part amicably. She just wanted their connection to be over. "I'm done, Seiya. It's not my responsibility." She repeated unemotionally.

"We'll see Michiru. If I die tonight then it will be _your_ fault!"

Michiru heard the phone go silent as Seiya hung up.

She sat in bed, holding the phone in her hands. Maybe she shouldn't have answered it after all. The tidal wave of emotions hit her and she dropped her head to her knees as she began to sob. What was she going to do now? She couldn't get involved again. She knew if she had any involvement at all he would try to pull her right back into that sordid abyss that she had worked for months to escape from. She could not do that again. She refused. Even if Seiya got the help he needed and became the person he was when she'd first met him, that wasn't the person she wanted to be with. It never felt right with Seiya, Michiru knew. Even if he were perfect, it wouldn't have been right. She didn't love Seiya. But she couldn't just do nothing. Damn him, Michiru cursed. This is how he had always trapped her in the past. He would threaten her into submission. He would trick her to make her feel guilty. He would manipulate her emotions to make her feel as though his life was in her hands. But what if he was serious? What if he really meant it, this time? What if he really planned to end his life? He had tried before. What if he succeeded because she did nothing to stop it? Wouldn't that make her culpable after all? Cursing, Michiru opened the phone again and began to scroll down.

The first time she called him, she got the voice mail. But, he was at the release party so he probably couldn't hear the phone or notice it vibrate. She had to call him back twice before she could get an answer.

"Moshi moshi." He said answering the phone.

"Taiki-san."

"Michiru-san? What are you-"

"Please, take Seiya home." Michiru said.

"What?" Taiki sighed understanding enough of what must have happened. "Where is he?"

"I don't know but I think he's still there. Check the bar or one of the booths nearby. Just take him home and…he's talking like that again."

"It's all right Michiru. Don't worry." Taiki said.

"Taiki," Michiru began. "He needs help."

"Hai. I know." Taiki said softly.

"And, Taiki."

"Hai."

"I-I won't be calling you again." Michiru said.

"I understand." Taiki said. "Arrigato."

Michiru dragged her hands across her face to wipe away her tears. She had relinquished her duty. And though Michiru knew it was not the duty of Seiya's band mates to take care of him either, she was finished with her burden of responsibility. She was not going to cry again. She was not going to feel guilty. She knew she had nothing to feel guilty about. She breathed a sigh of relief. Michiru climbed out of bed put on her robe. Grabbing her sketchbook and a charcoal pencil, she stepped out onto her balcony. If she was not going to get any sleep tonight she needed a way to purge her emotions. It was obviously too late to play the violin but depending on her mood her music had always been her escape while drawing her release. She sat looking down at the lights of the city. Her hair was floating around her and she closed her eyes and smiled, reveling in the playful caress of the wind as it tickled her skin. The moon was high and bright and Michiru absently began to sketch, thinking about her relationship with Seiya.

It started as a set up from their managers. They did like each other at first and since they had both been in the business since their teens they understood each other. In no time, they were billed as Japan's favorite couple. Michiru was certain that Seiya hadn't always been like that. But, he had been an idol since he was sixteen. Maybe that's what damaged him, Michiru thought. She knew well enough what a hard life that was especially when you grow up in the business. She had seen it happen before. She had seen people succumb to the intoxicating feeling of being virtually untouchable. There was a feeling that you can do anything, get away with anything and that you are entitled to anything. To know that you can break the rules of 'normal' people simply because of who you are. All that fame and all that freedom begins to give you a distorted view of the world. It made your bad traits get worse and because there was never anyone to curtail you, Michiru knew how easy it was to spiral out of control. She really did hope Seiya got some help soon, Michiru thought with a sigh.

Michiru looked down at her sketch surprised at the face before her. She had been thinking about Seiya while her hands unconsciously moved across the page. Curling her feet under her, Michiru refined the features of the handsome face with the unsympathetic expression in the sketch before her that was the true reason for her sleepless nights. This was all _her_ fault. How could she sleep when all she could think about was that awful last meeting with Haruka? How could she think of anything but Haruka's distance and how cold she was? And if that wasn't bad enough, Michiru was stuck with the contrast of the tender memory of Haruka with her daughter. The little girl seemed to adore her. It reminded Michiru of what she saw when she looked at pictures of her as a little girl with her own father.

Michiru didn't want to admit it but she missed Haruka. A lot. How could she miss a person she hardly knew? Why in the month that she'd known her, she had spent more time apart from Haruka than she spent with her. Hell, that could probably be said of the past week! So why did everything around her feel so different? Why could she not look at the color green without comparing it to Haruka's eyes: that had that mischievous sparkle and the ability to see right through her? Why did she recall Haruka's teasing and her nicknames with such fondness? Why did she find herself hugging her body tight to replicate the feeling of Haruka's arms? That was one of the things Michiru missed most. Haruka's arms. She missed how strong and protective those arms were, and how gentle and comforting they could be. Michiru tightened the robe around her body, as the wind was colder and beginning to make her shiver. There was no point in thinking about Haruka. She couldn't control how the racer felt. If Haruka didn't care for her then she should accept that. She would accept that. She had.

*******************************************************************************

Bang!

"Damn it!" Haruka grumbled as she searched through the cupboards. Why couldn't she ever find anything in this stupid house? Was it really too much to ask for to have things remain where she left it? And, who the hell was going through her house and moving stuff around anyway? She couldn't blame Hotaru, as the firefly was at least two feet too short to reach the deceitful cupboards that seemed to revel in hiding things from her. Maybe Keiko took it upon herself to rearrange things the last time she was over. Or maybe her mother, Haruka thought. Yes, that was a good possibility. Her mother always did have a penchant for arranging and rearranging things.

This was stupid. Trying to figure out who did it was not going to help her find anything. At this point she didn't even remember what she was looking for. And now she was hungry. Besides, there had been no one else in the house other than…Michiru. The stray thought made Haruka start. She had not thought about Michiru in a while. She hadn't thought about that amazing weekend they spent together. She hadn't thought about the fact that she had not seen or talked to Michiru in four days. She hadn't thought about how beautiful Michiru looked that day at Chibi-Usa's party. She hadn't even thought about how hard it was to be so close to Michiru and not touch her, or kiss her, or just pull the musician's soft body into her arms. She especially hadn't thought about how enamored Hotaru was with the woman.

All Hotaru had talked about since was her Dango-basan's friend who looked like a princess and how pretty she was. Haruka cursed her luck or rather the irony after seeing Hotaru's fascination with Michiru. Her fear of the Hotaru disliking Michiru was apparently unwarranted. Of course, Hotaru's opinion of a pretty lady may be different from her opinion of a pretty lady dating her _papa_. Haruka didn't even know if Hotaru would understand what that meant. And, if she didn't, would that mean that Haruka would have to explain it to her? Was she going to have to explain her sexuality and consequently sex to her five year old? Haruka shuddered at the thought of a conversation she didn't want to have when her daughter was fifteen much less now at five. She let out a frustrated sigh as she dragged her fingers through her hair. Maybe this was for the best, after all. Maybe, she was right in thinking that she should focus on Hotaru, Haruka thought. She was still young woman. She would have time to date when Hotaru was older.

It didn't take long for Usagi's words to begin whispering in the back of her mind. They were just more things Haruka had convinced herself that she hadn't thought about. But, baka she may be, at times, Usagi did have a way of saying the most insightful things. In love with Michiru? When Haruka thought about it rationally the idea was preposterous. Haruka was a rational person. Rational people did not fall in love over the course of one weekend. _It was an amazing weekend though._ But, that didn't matter, she remembered. Besides, love was supposed to make you feel happy, giddy and lighthearted. At present, Haruka did not feel either of those particular emotions. In fact she felt quite the opposite. She felt annoyed most of the time. She felt frustrated by Michiru's effect on her and the fact that she could not get the musician out of her system. She felt confused by the conflicting emotions but mostly she felt…empty. She felt dissatisfied with nearly everything around her. Even racing didn't seem to give her that same thrill that it once did and Haruka didn't know why. That wasn't love. According to the songs and movies, that wasn't love at all.

Of course, Haruka remembered, her heart did jump and perhaps she did feel a bit lighthearted when she first saw Michiru at the birthday party. Okay, Haruka acknowledged, if she was honest with herself, her heart jumped every time she saw Michiru. Even the first day when they met, Haruka was stunned by the sight of her. It was not just Michiru's looks, which Haruka freely admitted she did not find one thing that she thought needed improvement. It was the shock, the current that ran through her. It was almost like dèjá vu. After that, it seemed as though there was nothing they could do to stay away from each other. Like two magnets they kept snapping back together, setting off sparks every time they did. Haruka remembered their second meeting with a smile. Though they spent the entire time arguing there was a part of her that she couldn't submerge that wondered what Michiru's lips would taste like against hers. And of course there was the party at Kunzite's that changed everything.

Haruka remembered how she felt when she first saw Michiru on stage and first heard her play. She remembered being annoyed at that jerk Seiya and Jadeite and Nephrite's teasing her about being protective. But, she did feel protective of Michiru. She didn't acknowledge it at the time because it was such a strange feeling to have for someone she barely knew. But, now as she sat on the sofa, absently eating a bowl of strawberries, Haruka could not deny it. Haruka had always been very protective of Usagi, so she recognized the feeling. With Michiru the feeling was different though. The fury that went through her when she saw Seiya trapping Michiru to the wall was unlike any anger she had ever felt. Haruka's hand unconsciously clenched in a fist at the memory. Naturally, she would've been angry and helped anyone in that situation. But, when she saw that it was Michiru, somehow the offence was almost personal. It struck her much deeper than it should for a mere acquaintance. Haruka supposed that was another strange reaction to have for someone she hardly knew. She unconsciously closed her eyes, remembering the trust in Michiru's eyes as the musician threw herself into her arms. There was an unexpected warmth radiating from Haruka's chest as she recalled Michiru's dependence on her and how she sought comfort in her. It was compounded with something akin to satisfaction at being the one able to provide that comfort and the desire to keep the aqua haired beauty in her arms.

"Ahh," Haruka groaned, restlessly kicking her legs and she dumped the container of strawberries on the table. She absently began smacking her lips to alleviate the itchy, puffy feeling inside her mouth. Haruka was actually allergic to strawberries but finally succumbed to the sudden craving she'd had for them. She had been craving strawberries for the past few days and she didn't know why. She sat up on the sofa and let out a frustrated sigh.

Why was she even stressing herself out with all of these memories and musings anyway? She had pretty much told Michiru that they were never going to be together. She had signed her proverbial death warrant and there was nothing she could do about it at this point. Haruka knew she had every right to be angry and upset with Michiru at the time. Just thinking about all the things Michiru had accused her of was enough to annoy her. She may be a lot of things but she wasn't dishonest. _Well, not to anyone other than yourself, _her mind teased. And, here we go again, Haruka sighed. The battle between her conscious and her subconscious mind had been raging since her talk with Usagi. Haruka had to remind herself not to talk to Usagi anymore. All Usagi did was plant a traitorous seed which her even more traitorous subconscious encouraged to grow.

Even if she was honest with herself and admitted that it was… _possible_ that she _might_ be in love with Michiru, what good would it do her now anyway? She had been so unforgiving at their last meeting that she did not expect Michiru's forgiveness. So, what was she supposed to do then? Beg? Was she supposed to _beg_ for Michiru's forgiveness? No. That was not possible. Tenoh's don't beg. Tenoh Haruka did not beg anyone for anything. She couldn't. She was raised in a family that saw that kind of emotional display as weakness and in a lifestyle that prevented such weakness from ever being required. Haruka knew that her pride was a fault but she just couldn't help it. She was true Tenoh. If they were wrong, they admitted it: even if it was to no one but themselves. If they wronged someone, they tried to make amends or if dire enough an offense or was forced apologized for it. What they did not do… was _beg_.

Haruka sighed. What if Usagi was right? What if she still had a chance with Michiru and she was blowing it with her Tenoh pride? Still, Haruka knew there was an even bigger reason that stopped her from considering that possibility. What if…what if she took that chance and failed? What if she forgoes her pride and begs Michiru and Michiru still doesn't forgive her? What would she do without even her pride as a consolation? What would she have then? _What do you have now? _

Argh! Frustrated, Haruka dropped her head in her hands. You know what, there was no point wasting time thinking about all this now anyway, she decided. She was certain to see Michiru again, right? She would just go from there. The next time she saw Michiru she would talk to her and then maybe they could decide…something. Now, was not the time for useless speculation. She had to pick up Hotaru. And, she had to take her allergy medicine.

********************************************************************************

Michiru arrived at the Hikawa shrine late. She was supposed to meet Rei over an hour ago but she overslept causing everything she had to do today to run behind schedule.

"It's the most horrible thing ever!"

Michiru heard someone wail as she entered the shrine.

"Rei-chan?"

"Oh, Michiru-chan how are you? You look like crap." Rei said.

"You always know how to make a person feel better." Michiru grinned. "But, I didn't get much sleep last night. Sorry I'm late."

"Kamisama you are Kaioh Michiru!" Someone squealed.

Michiru turned around to find a pretty girl of about high school age dressed in her red and white priestess robes. She quickly deduced that this was the voice she overheard during her approach.

"Michiru-chan this is Keiko-chan. She works part time as a miko." Rei said.

"Nice you meet you, Keiko-chan. So, what is the most horrible thing ever?" Michiru asked grinning. Although Michiru knew she was more serious than any teenager had a right to be, she remembered that age where everything was 'the most horrible thing ever'.

"Oh, Kaioh-sama I'm so sorry." Keiko said rushing to her.

"Sorry?" Michiru asked.

"You haven't heard?" The teenager asked looking at her strangely.

"Heard what?"

"Oh, Kaioh-sama," Keiko began, clutching Michiru's arm. "Seiya-sama was in an accident last night or this morning I guess. It was all over the Internet and the news this morning that he was taken to the hospital with the girl he was in the car with and…" Keiko ended softly realizing that she had mentioned another girl in front of Michiru.

That was not what concerned Michiru. She stood stunned as she absorbed the news. Seiya? In an accident? Last night? Her face went pale as all those fears she had from last night returned to her.

"Excuse me." Michiru said going around the side of the building and whipping out her phone. Seven missed calls, she realized. She had put her phone on silent after talking to Seiya the night before and had forgotten to set it back to normal. Some of the calls were from her manager but most were from Yaten. Michiru quickly called the Three Lights member back.

"Moshi moshi Michiru-san."

"Yaten-kun is he all right?" Michiru asked.

"Hai. Well, he's stable anyway."

"What happened? Was it really an accident?"

"Hai, it was. Baka Seiya as usual. He wouldn't listen to Taiki when he tried to take him home. Apparently, he and Umeko-san got into an argument on the way home and he ran a red light." Yaten informed.

"Umeko-san was there? Is she okay?" Michiru asked.

"Hai." Yaten answered. "Umeko-san was wearing her seatbelt unlike that drunken fool so it wasn't as bad as it could've been. But the car hit on her side and she took the majority of the blow. She is pretty hurt but the doctor says it looks worse than it is. I can't believe that baka got into the car with him in the first place." He muttered in that familiar tone of his that sounded like the current situation was a bother and he'd rather be doing something else, but Michiru could tell that he was worried.

"Oh." Michiru said softly. She wasn't certain what to say next as she hadn't quite deciphered her feelings yet.

"Are you coming to the hospital?" Yaten asked.

"I—I don't think so. No. I'm just glad he's okay."

"Hai." Yaten sighed. "I guess I don't blame you. I won't say anything then."

"Arrigato."

Michiru felt numb as she closed the phone in her hand. Her heart was pounding and she had to take several breaths to calm herself. Seiya could've died last night, she realized. There was a strange mixture of emotions going through her and she couldn't make out one from another. She felt relieved, not relieved that Seiya was fine—though she was—the relief came from somewhere else. It took Michiru a moment to realize what it meant. Though she nervous and worried that Seiya was okay her heart wasn't pulling her in that direction. More importantly her guilt wasn't pulling her in that direction. This was her biggest fear playing out. Seiya had called her last night and pretty much threatened to end his life. But, today when the knowledge that his life almost ended reached her she felt…nothing. Michiru scolded herself for such a callous thought. But, it wasn't callous, she soon realized. It meant that she was truly done with everything. She knew she was done with the relationship a while ago. And meeting Haruka made it strangely impossible to think of anyone else. But, this absent feeling where she expected to feel distraught, or guilt or any of the feelings she was prepared for meant that it was truly over. She was finally free. She sighed. If only she could be happy as well.

"Is everything okay?" Rei asked coming out to join her.

"Hai. He's in the hospital but he's going to be fine."

"Are you going to see him?"

"No." Michiru expected Rei to give one of her acerbic comments or try to read her to see if she was telling the truth but all the raven haired priestess did was give her a hug.

"Let's get to work, huh?" Rei said smiling.

"Arrigato."

Michiru was there to help Rei with the decorations for the Sakura festival that weekend. It was the shrine's first festival since Rei's grandfather died and she took over as head priestess. She was determined to make it a success. After getting most of the decorations Michiru began walking around taking pictures of the Sakura in bloom. They would make great shots for Rei to use later. Temples always looked so beautiful and serene surrounded by blossoming cherry trees. Michiru poured all of her attention and energy into her work. She didn't want to think about the news she'd just learned and the realization she had just reached but she could feel it sneaking back into her consciousness. It was making her very distracted and careless.

She stood at the front of the shrine taking pictures. She wanted to get as far away as possible to get a panoramic view of the shrine. Quickly looking back to check her space she wagered she had about three footsteps backward before she reached the top of steps of the shrine then she would go down a few steps and see if she could get a wider angle. Michiru smiled. The pictures were going to come out really well. She had to remember to bring her sketchpad to the festival so she could draw some of the scenery while the blossoms were out. Michiru was about to wrap everything up but she just wanted to take one more shot. She took another backward and realized too late that she had miscalculated her space.

Michiru screamed; her foot seemed to hover in midair for a moment as she tried to regain her balance. She couldn't prevent herself from plummeting down the concrete steps and as her body suddenly tilted backwards she felt weightless.

It took Michiru a moment to realize her weightlessness was because she _wasn't_ falling anymore. There was an arm around her and she was resting against someone's chest. She opened her eyes, for the first time realizing that she had closed them, and came face to face with Tenoh Haruka. Michiru looked up at the startled blonde in astonishment. Realizing she was not supposed to be as tall as Haruka she looked around and saw that she was cradled in Haruka's arms. It reminded Michiru of something but at the moment she couldn't remember what. Haruka carried her forward a few steps and gently placed on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked calmly. Resting her hands on Michiru's shoulders, she leaned down to inspect her.

"H-Hia." Michiru answered still in shock. She clutched the camera to her chest from where it dangled around her neck. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest once again, her breath shallow and Michiru was certain she had lost a few years off her life in the past twelve hours.

"You sure you're okay?" Haruka asked bringing her hands up to cradle Michiru's face before she gently swept her hair back.

"Hai."

"Good." Haruka sighed straightening up. "Then can I ask you something, Michiru?"

"Hai." Michiru said still too stunned to find any other words.

"What the hell were you doing? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?" Haruka yelled taking hold of the smaller woman's arms and literally shaking her back to reality.

Michiru blinked and looked up stunned by Haruka's sudden outburst. "I—I didn't do it on purpose, you know." She yelled back. She ripped her arms from the racer's grasp. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why am I angry? Why the hell do you think? You could've died, Michi!" Haruka countered. She flung her hand out in the direction of the concrete stairs and the gravity that almost pulled Michiru to her demise.

"Why do you even care?" Michiru yelled, her volatile reaction being fueled by the reality of the situation, Haruka's reprimand and the abundance of emotions that was already flowing through her. "It shouldn't matter to you anyway!"

"Why do… It shou-" Haruka began, stupefied almost beyond words. Haruka's face was a mixture of emotions from fear to rage and Michiru didn't understand either one. "You know what, you're right. It shouldn't matter to me. It doesn't matter to me, at all!" She exploded.

"Then why are you yelling at me?" Michiru screamed.

"I don't know!" Haruka yelled back. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Haruka raked her fingers through her hair. "Damn it. Don't you understand? I just don't know. I don't know anything anymore …especially when it comes to you." Haruka ended softly leaving Michiru stunned and looking into the racer's troubled eyes.

"Ruka? I-"

"What the heck is going on out here? Why are you guys yelling?" Rei yelled running towards them, before either one could say another word. "This is a spiritual place you know!" She reprimanded.

Keiko, who had changed back into her uniform, had also arrived at the hostile scene "Haruka-san are you all right?" She asked running to Haruka and gingerly taking her arm.

"I'm fine." Haruka growled, causing Keiko to release her.

"Hai! Hai, Haruka-san." Keiko said waving her hands before her in exaggerated surrender. "You're always fine, ne?" She added with a wink and a smile.

Michiru observed the familiarity of their interaction, her eyes skipping back and forth between them. Keiko? Keiko! That couldn't possibly be the Keiko that called Haruka about the party. But, now that Michiru recalled it, the young miko's voice sounded exactly the same. She looked at Keiko in horror. Why she was just a teenager, practically a child. Michiru eyes went back to Haruka. She took the breath to speak but something stopped her. Haruka's expression didn't change, at all. But the flash in her eyes told Michiru that she knew what artist was thinking. It seemed the racer was waiting for her to make a comment. Michiru bit her tongue, remembering the last time she made a conclusion about Haruka based on her version of the facts. She let out a frustrated sigh but kept silent.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" Rei pressed.

"No!" They both yelled, causing both priestess and miko to jump back in surprise.

"Keiko-chan are you ready?" Haruka asked immediately.

"Hai, just let me get my bag." Keiko answered uncertainly, before quickly departing.

"I'll wait in the car." Haruka said as she turned to leave. She paused at the steps and turned back to Michiru. "And you just… just be more careful!" She ordered. Without another word to either stunned woman Haruka made her way down the steps.

"What… was that?" Rei asked turning to Michiru.

"I—I'm not quite sure." Michiru answered unable to prevent the smile that crept to her lips as she watched the empty place where Haruka had disappeared down the steps.

*******************************************************************************

Haruka parked at the Hikawa shrine for the Sakura festival, with an excited Hotaru bouncing in the back seat.

"We're here! We're here!" Hotaru chimed, kicking her legs.

"Hai, we're here." Haruka said grinning, as she took Hotaru from the car. "All right hime-chan. Are you ready? We can always go back home if you don't want to stay." She teased.

"Papa!"

"Well I guess we'd better go then." Haruka said laughing. She stopped laughing when she looked up at the steps they had to climb to get to the shrine. Really? Were there always that many steps to get to Rei? She looked down at Hotaru in her kimono and geta. There is no way this is going to work, she sighed.

"I can do it papa." Hotaru said, as if reading Haruka's mind. Slowly she began climbing the steps, holding on to her kimono with both hands so she would not step on it. She had to take the steps one by one so her geta wouldn't fall off her feet.

Several minutes later Haruka looked up and saw that they had not made it one quarter of the way. It actually looked like there were more steps than when they started. She crouched down beside Hotaru.

"Good job hime-chan." Haruka began. "But, I think your Rei obasan must pray to the kamis for new steps each night. Besides, I bet I know a more fun way to get you up these steps."

"What way?" Hotaru asked, looking up at her uncertainly.

"This way!" Haruka said grinning. She leaned down and took Hotaru by her knees, so her kimono would stay closed. Standing up, she laid her daughter horizontally across her shoulders and began running up the steps.

Hotaru screamed and laughed as she bounced on Haruka's shoulders as they made their way up the steps.

"How was that?" Haruka asked, looking back at Hotaru after reaching the top.

"Let's do that again, papa!"

"Yeah, only if you can carry me next time." Haruka said out of breath.

"Why is it every time you come here there is screaming involved."

Haruka looked forward to see Rei before her with a reproachful expression.

"Well, you know how I like to make an entrance." Haruka said placing Hotaru on her feet.

"Hai, I remember your last entrance." Rei said.

"Hi Rei obasan!" Hotaru squealed running toward her.

"Konnichiwa Hotaru-chan." Rei leaned down and embraced her. She stayed eye level with Hotaru admiring her kimono and letting Hotaru tell her all about her life for the past six days.

"Oi Odango Atama!" Haruka called, seeing the familiar blonde struggling to get up the steps in her yukata.

"Oh, Haru-kun." Usagi called beaming, before stumbling on the next step.

Haruka laughed as she watched the Chiba family making their way up the steps. Mamoru had Chibi-Usa slung over his shoulder, much like Haruka had done with Hotaru, though his steps were more reserved. Usagi struggled to climb the steps in her geta, hobbling along the way and holding her yukata much like Hotaru held her kimono. It was a complete contrast to the woman beside her who, with her head down, ascended the multitude of steps with such grace that one would think she was floating. Of course, Haruka did not have to question whom the woman was. She did not need to see her face to recognize Michiru. Haruka could easily identify her poise and the way she moved. Haruka's eyes were glued as she watched Michiru finish her ascent.

"Kon—nichiwa." Usagi said panting as she finally reached the top of the steps. "Oh, Rei I don't know why you had to put the shrine so far away. We're there always that many steps? It seems so much harder now."

"That's because you're getting old." Rei teased.

"I know!" Usagi complained.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Hotaru called bouncing excitedly.

"Taru-chan!" Chibi-Usa called wriggling out of her father's grasp as he placed her on her feet.

The pair ran to each other, very excited to finally see their traditional dress. Hotaru's kimono was ice blue silk with purple orchids and purple obi, while Chibi-Usa's wore a pink yukata with white flowers and a yellow obi.

"Ohh, kawaii!" They said in unison, causing the adults to laugh.

Haruka's eyes were still flitting back to Michiru who stood quietly at the top of the steps. The seemed to be playing a game, glancing back and forth, unable to look each other in the eyes, both remembering the last time they were at the top of these steps together. Haruka was much more distracted by Michiru's appearance. Michiru wore a sky blue kimono with white cranes and pink cherry blossoms. Her hair was secured at the nape of her neck in a loose bun, allowing wisps of hair along her neckline and a few tendrils on her face. She looked so elegant that it was hard to believe that she wasn't a princess. Haruka looked at her distressed. It wasn't natural for any one person to be so enticing.

******************************************************************************

Michiru sat at a table in the back of the shrine far away from the other guests. Her sketchpad was on her lap and she sketched the scenery before her. She liked to draw beautiful things especially when it was missing in her life. Haruka had barely spoken to her all day, not like she should expect her to. Michiru doubted that Haruka would ever speak to her again. She didn't blame her. After all the things she said to the tall racer, and after everything she assumed, she didn't deserve Haruka's compassion. She had thought for a moment after seeing Haruka the other day at the shrine that the racer's outburst was due to concern for her welfare, but that she could just as easily been annoyed at saving Michiru once again. The uncertainty she felt about Haruka's feelings was frustrating to Michiru that she tried to find her solace in her art again, hoping that it would work better than it had the past few nights.

"Chiiiibi-Usa-chaaan!" A small voice sang.

Michiru looked around but saw no one.

"Chiiiibi-Usa-chaaaan!" The voice called again.

Michiru looked in the direction it came from only to see the small raven-haired girl emerging from the woods.

"Oh, hello." Hotaru said waving excitedly.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan, ne?"

"Hai!" Hotaru beamed as she made her way closer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just drawing."

"Can I see?" Hotaru asked as she began to climb up onto the high table, her kimono and geta making it a difficult task.

Michiru reached down to help Hotaru. "You certainly like to climb things." She said smiling.

"Mmm hmm." Hotaru agreed accepting the assistance. "Haruka-papa says I'm a monkey and not a firefly."

Michiru laughed just picturing Haruka's face at the time she must've said that. With the Hotaru settled beside her, Michiru showed her the sketch much to the youngster's delight.

"Do you draw people too?" Hotaru asked.

"Hai, I draw people too."

"Can you draw me?" She sat up taller as she issued her challenge.

"That depends." Michiru said leaning closer. "Do you think you can sit still for long enough?"

Hotaru adopted her serious pose. She pursed her lips and began stroking her chin with her thumb and index finger like her 'papa' did when she was thinking. She considered it for a moment and finally with her eyebrow raised, she turned to Michiru. "How long?"

"Not very long." Michiru ensured laughing softly as she observed Hotaru imitating Haruka's mannerisms. I suppose some traits are more indicative of nurture and not by nature then, she thought smiling. A lively conversation ensued between the pair and Michiru found herself easily charmed by her young companion.

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru!!!"

Michiru knew whom that voice belonged to. She looked up and saw Haruka quickly approaching them.

******************************************************************************

Exasperated, Haruka reached them and grasped the child by her arms. "Hotaru what is the matter with you? What did I tell you about disappearing like that?" She yelled clutching her tightly.

"I…I…Sumimasen." Hotaru answered softly, looking down admonished.

Haruka sighed, placing her hands on the table on either side of Hotaru before resting her forehead against hers. She leaned forward and kissed the top of Hotaru's head.

"Gomenasia hime-chan I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." Haruka stooped down so she could be eye level with Hotaru. "But you can't just go off on your own like that, okay. I didn't know where you were. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry papa. I didn't mean to scare you." Hotaru said placing her hands on Haruka's cheeks. She leaned forward and gave her papa a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Besides, I'm not on my own anymore, see! I'm with Michiru obasan." Hotaru finished beaming.

"Honto, you are." Haruka agreed shaking her head and grinning at her five-year-old's logic. She affectionately tousled her daughter's hair before kissing the top of her head again and returning to her full height.

"Please don't be angry with Hotaru," Michiru began tentatively as the blonde had as yet to acknowledge her presence. "I should've realized you'd be looking for her. I should have brought her back as soon as-"

"It's fine." Haruka answered waving it off. She felt like she should say something more but she didn't know what.

"Haruka-papa, look what Michiru obasan did." Hotaru said picking up the sketchbook and showing it to Haruka. "It's me!"

"Oh, no it's not finished."

Haruka walked around and leaned over Hotaru. She looked at the drawing impressed. Michiru even managed to get the light in her firefly's eyes. "Aww, hime-chan kawaii." Haruka kiss the giggling Hotaru on the cheek.

"It's very good." Haruka said returning to her full height again as Hotaru began flipping pages of the book.

"Thank you." Michiru answered softly.

"Michiru I-"

"Papa it's you!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"What?" Haruka immediately looked over to Hotaru.

"Wait!" Michiru cried but Haruka's speed allowed her to capture the sketchbook before Michiru could retrieve it.

Haruka looked down at the sketch of her face. She didn't know when Michiru had drawn this but she didn't like it. The artistic quality was very good. The contrast was good, the shadow and light, and all those things you are supposed to look for when looking at a drawing. Even the likeness was remarkably accurate. But, Haruka soon realized _that_ was what she didn't like. She looked at the furrowed brow, the cold eyes and taut lips that created the stern expression on her drawing's face and disappointedly fell silent. Was that really what she looked like?

"Hotaru-chan!"

Haruka and Michiru turned to see Usagi and Chibi-Usa coming toward them.

"Oh!" Usagi stopped surprised.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Hotaru yelled jumping off the table and causing Haruka's heart to lurch. Haruka instinctively lunged forward as if to catch her. Hotaru oblivious to all of this just ran off to join her best friend.

Haruka dropped her head in despair at the way Hotaru constantly threw her body around with no regard for the consequences. This little girl was going to give her a heart attack. Haruka swore she was going to get gray hairs soon if Hotaru kept this up. Her eyes fell on the picture and she looked back to Michiru. "Well, I probably should-"

"Oh, you guys don't need to interrupt your conversation on our account." Usagi said as she took Hotaru's hand. "I'll just take the girls to get some sweets and give you guys a chance to catch up." She gave Haruka a meaningful glance before departing.

The couple stood in silence for a moment.

"So, um that drawing" Haruka began. "Is what you really think of me, then? I mean, is that what I look like… to you?" She asked.

"No." Michiru answered softly. "When I drew that…well…it was what you had looked like the last time I had seen you."

Haruka had no response. She knew exactly when that had to have been. She also knew she was as cold as possible during her run in with Michiru at the party. And then Haruka remembered getting angry with her for being when Hotaru fell, as if it was Michiru's fault. She supposed she deserved that.

"But…" Michiru reached for the sketchbook but instead of taking it from Haruka she went back a few pages. "This is what you look like to me." Michiru said.

Haruka looked down at the sketch before her. Her face was relaxed and adorned with her crooked smile. Her eyes sparkled mischievously and one eye was winking. Haruka smiled seeing this rendition of her. When Haruka thought about it, she hadn't seen that version of herself in a while either.

"I really am sorry about Hotaru. If I had known-"

"Don't worry about it, please." Haruka said slipping her hands into her pockets. "I get nervous that something bad might happen when she's not around me."

"You are a good parent."

"I'm probably too overprotective, but she's my girl. She's all I have, you know." Haruka answered. She fell silent remembering Usagi's words…_all she needs_? Haruka had always prided herself on being independent. She was a loner. She didn't need anyone. All she needed was her firefly and her wheels. But, meeting Michiru had altered that. It had thrown her entire life of course it seemed. Lately, she had been feeling like something was missing. Maybe Usagi was right. Maybe she did have room for more in her life. More importantly was the fact that she was willing to acknowledge that she actually wanted more in her life. The only problem was the gap between acknowledging what she wanted and acquiring what she wanted.

"That day um, Chibi-Odango's party. I probably shouldn't have been so…you know…and when Hotaru got hurt." Okay, so it wasn't exactly what she planned to say but it was a start. She didn't have much practice in the whole apology thing.

"It's okay."

"No. It wasn't okay. I was so focused on staying angry with you that I probably would've blamed you if it had rained." Haruka said with a crooked smile. "Gomen." She mumbled.

"Arrigato." Michiru said before falling silent.

"She, um really seems to like you, Hotaru I mean. I was really surprised—not surprised that she would like you I mean—it's just that she's normally so shy when she meets people. She usually doesn't take to new people that quickly. But, like I said, she seems to be pretty enamored with you. I don't think she's ever talked about one person so much."

"I'm flattered." Michiru said smiling but not meeting Haruka's eyes. "She's so adorable and precocious and reminds me of you. She seems to have that mischievous streak in her as well. She's sweet, though. I already like her." Michiru ended smiling wistfully.

"Do you?" Haruka asked taking a step closer. "I mean… you do?"

"Hai, I can't imagine anyone who couldn't." Michiru said finally meeting Haruka's eyes.

"So, um… do you… I mean… would you… want to… know her… better?" Haruka continued uncertainly. Her eyes were locked with Michiru's and she moved even closer.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I don't know how this is supposed to work exactly. I've never actually done this before." Haruka sighed, breaking eye contact as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"Done what?" Michiru asked taking a step forward as Haruka took a step backward.

Haruka looked back down to her. "You know introduce Hotaru to someone. I've never introduced someone to her, I mean like a woman, like a woman I was involved with. I guess I didn't want to her to get attached you know unless… I thought…you know."

"Unless… you thought?" Michiru asked taking another step forward as Haruka took another step backward.

"I guess unless I thought they would be in her life, or my life, well our life I guess. Do you know what I'm trying to say?" Haruka asked her frustration getting the better of her.

"Hai." Michiru said putting her hand over her mouth and laughing softly. "But it was much funnier watching you try to say it."

"That's mean Michi." Haruka just pouted at Michiru's amusement at her expense. "I figured since you are friends with Odango and the girls I'm sure Hotaru will get the chance to see you more. And I guess we can have a conversation without arguing after all so maybe we can be friends or something."

"Oh. Right. Friends… or something." Michiru began with a smile but it faded as she continued to repeat Haruka's words.

Haruka cringed internally to hear the disappointment in Michiru's voice and see that reflected in her eyes. She really didn't mean to say that. Well, she didn't mean to say it like that. It just seemed safer to start out as friends and see what happens. Haruka knew she was chickening out and it annoyed her. Fear was not an emotion the racer was accustomed to. Well, that was probably a lie. More accurately, it was not an emotion she normally had to fight so hard to overcome. It was an emotion she never let get the best of her. Her career was based on excelling at something that over 99 percent of people in the world feared even attempting. But, admitting her feelings to Michiru terrified Haruka, more than looking down the hairpin turn at the Suzuka circuit after blowing out a tire. Besides, she couldn't just assume that Michiru wanted more after everything that happened. She had already embarrassed herself enough by asking Michiru about getting to know Hotaru. She really was trying to put her heart on the line and tell Michiru how she felt but every time she mustered up the courage to say something it seemed she said the wrong thing. It always seemed to start off fine but then she would either get embarrassed or frustrated and screw it up somehow. She had to find a way to get back to talking about them or relationships. Relationships?

"So, I heard about that Seiya." Haruka said the name tasting bitter in her mouth. A part of her regretted saying that too and she knew that her expression had turned severe again. But, she couldn't think of anything to say or how to say it and Keiko had informed her all about Seiya on the ride home the other day. Maybe she was just testing the waters and wanted to see Michiru's reaction. After all Haruka realized that the day they saw each other at the shrine was when it happened. And according to Keiko's detailed account, _she_ was the one who informed Michiru in the first place. That meant that Michiru and Seiya hadn't reconciled like that tabloid Haruka 'accidentally' bought had reported. But, Keiko also said that Michiru ran out immediately and got on the phone. What really interested Haruka was the fact that Michiru didn't go to the hospital. Michiru may not have been in the best mood when she saw her that day but, Haruka realized, she did just almost plummet down fifty million steps and have you start yelling at her because of it.

"I know what you're probably thinking. You are thinking that it's all my fault." Michiru said interrupting her thoughts. She turned away from her.

"What?" Haruka looked at her surprised. That was so far from what she was thinking that she wasn't' prepared for that at all. That was not any of the reactions she was expecting.

"If I hadn't let my pride get in the way this never would've happened." Michiru continued. "Seiya would've been arrested or gotten the help he needs or something. If I had called the police that night…Umeko wouldn't…"

"Michiru no one blames you for that." Haruka said.

"I do." Michiru whispered.

There was that feeling again, Haruka thought, that throbbing from deep in her chest, that desire to comfort and protect Michiru. Haruka didn't even realize she had made the decision until she moved closer to Michiru. She put a hand on her shoulder and turning the artist around, pulled her into her embrace.

"It wasn't your fault." Haruka said softly in her ear. She felt Michiru's arms encircle her waist and pulling Michiru even closer Haruka dropped her head, to bury her face in the sea of hair and the scent of strawberries.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while until Michiru pulled away and looked up at Haruka. Her eyes were filled with the pain that had spilled over. Haruka looked down at the exquisite beauty of Michiru's pained expression.

"Don't cry," Haruka said stroking Michiru's cheek. "A face as beautiful as yours should never be marred with tears."

Michiru suddenly leaned forward and brought her lips to Haruka's. Haruka's eyes went wide but it took only that first moment of contact for her to respond to the kiss. Her eyes closed as she brought the artist's body against hers. Her hand found its way back to the nape of Michiru's neck and Haruka soon reveled in the feeling of soft strands tickling her hand.

"I'm sorry." Michiru said pulling away abruptly. "I'm sorry." Michiru stood with her arms out as if warding Haruka off. Her hands rested on Haruka's forearms as the racer gently held Michiru at the elbows. Michiru closed her eyes and dropped her head as she tried to catch her breath.

Haruka's face clouded over. She was panting and affected by Michiru's kiss. Hell she was affected by her very presence. The last thing she wanted to hear was the artist's regrets. She couldn't play this game of back and forth with her. Frustrated, Haruka sighed. Well what the hell did she expect? Did she expect Michiru to confess her love after how she treated her? No. She couldn't expect that. But, she didn't have to accept it either. Just the feeling of Michiru's body in her arms was enough to convince Haruka of how much she missed Michiru's strawberry hair, and her eyes, and her velvety skin and her…but it was not Michiru's body that she wanted. Okay, obviously she wanted her body as well. But, what she really wanted was _Michiru_. She wanted every part of her: her mind, body and soul. She wanted Michiru's coy words, her entrancing music, and her dainty laughter. She wanted everything Michiru was and everything she could be. She wanted it all. Forever. _Forever_, Haruka realized. But knowing what she wanted and knowing how to get it were two different things. She was never any good with words. Well, Haruka supposed that wasn't entirely true. She was great with words. She was great with words when it came to flirting, or persuasion, or teasing, or arguing. She was great with those. It was emotions that she had a problem conveying.

Haruka knew if she wanted Michiru she had to fight for her. She had to convince Michiru of how she felt. She had to… beg for her forgiveness, if she had to.

_Well, say something, baka. Say something!_ _What do you want more: Tenoh pride or Kaioh Michiru? _Haruka clenched her fists and took a breath.

Fine!

I give up.

"I give up!" Michiru cried, causing Haruka to choke on her breath and look to her in shock. "I can't do this. I don't even know what is happening to me anymore. I suppose I never expected that I would… I just thought I was one of those people who didn't… or maybe… couldn't. And I was fine with that I mean I accepted it. I didn't need anyone. I had my music and my art and most importantly control over my emotions." Michiru continued while Haruka looked on confused. "And, then I met you, Ruka, and you totally screwed everything up. You are so stubborn and cocky and unforgiving, and easily the most frustrating person I have ever met in my life Tenoh Haruka. And…I love you! I do Haruka. I can't help it. Maybe I shouldn't admit that feel this way about you. Maybe it's too soon. And, I know that you're not ready to admit that you feel the same way about me. But, I'm sorry. I don't want to be friends with you. Maybe I shouldn't have said that either. But, I don't care anymore because I'm _not_ willing to settle. You may be willing to settle with being just friends with me because you think it's safer but I'm not. I want more! There's no point otherwise. Because I just…I love you Ruka. I…I'm sorry." Michiru finished. She turned to escape but Haruka captured her wrist in her hand.

"Which is it?" Haruka asked quickly, her voice was so thick with emotion and anticipation that her words were indecipherable.

"What?" Michiru asked.

Haruka slowly moved toward her, knowing her expression was more reminiscent of the severe look she had in Michiru's first drawing than the carefree look in the second. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she stood as close as possible without touching Michiru. She swallowed hard.

"Which is it?" Haruka repeated carefully, her eyes boring into her. "Do you love me? Or are you sorry?"

"I…" Michiru began her eyes locked with Haruka's. "I love you."

Haruka took Michiru's chin and titled her face towards her and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. She gently stroked the hair from Michiru's cheek.

"Then I promise Michi, I will never make you sorry." She whispered.

Haruka didn't even have time to give her trademark smile before Michiru's lips were against hers again in a passionate kiss. The musician had flung herself toward her with so much enthusiasm that Haruka almost lost her footing. Smiling against Michiru's soft lips, Haruka quickly regained her bearings and wrapping her arms low around the artist's waist, held her tight as she returned the kiss with just as much fervor. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it was true, Haruka thought amazed. Michiru loved her. After all her stubbornness and all her stupidity, Michiru still loved her after all.

Perhaps, Hotaru was right and Michiru was a princess after all.

******************************************************************************

"Say it." Minako ordered from their vantage point at the back of the shrine.

"You are Venus the Goddess of Love." Rei conceded.

"Aren't I though?!!" Minako squealed, clapping her hands as she bounced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Wel, I hope you guys liked it. I won't know if you don't tell me, hint, hint, nudge, nudge. Or if you didn't like it. As for the sequel, anyone interested I would say not to disable your story alerts for **Horizon**. To make it easier I'll just alert you through this. The title will be **Perspective **and I guess I'd better start writing it now. Don't worry I have an outline. Thanks again for the reviews, ahem, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!!!

Just alerting you that I posted the first chapter of the Horizon sequel.

It is called **Perspective** so you can go to it if you are so inclined…I hope you guys are still inclined, lol.

I've got lot's of stuff planned.

Well, that's it.

Happy reading.


End file.
